Harry Potter and the Truth of His Life
by Emma-O
Summary: Post-Epilogue, Time-Travel  Harry realizes his life is still being manipulated.  Furious, he decides to find a way to live his life the way it should have been.  Weasley/Dumbledore Bashing, Grey/Smart/Powerful Harry, AU Relationships to come, No Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-)

Chapter 1

…"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

Harry smiled as he thought of his youngest son. Of his three children, Albus reminded him of himself the most, and not just because he also had Lily's emerald green eyes. He wondered if he was right to tell Albus that you could choose your house, if you feel strongly enough about the Sorting. He thought back to his own Sorting…

…"Not Slytherin! Not Slytherin!" was the thought that he gave to the Sorting Hat… And it had chosen Gryffindor as his house instead…

Would things have been different if he was a Slytherin? Would Snape have hated him so much? Would Dumbledore have died? Would Voldemort?

That last thought shook him. He'd talk to Ginny about it; she'd set his mind at ease. Merlin knew she'd helped him before, when he couldn't get over his grief after the Final Battle. Even now, he still felt responsible for every death. If only he could've done more…

Shaking his head, he walked down from his study to fine Ginny. He headed towards the kitchen, to the sound of familiar voices. Hearing his name spoken, he paused outside the door…

…"I couldn't believe it when Harry said that the Sorting Hat almost put him in Slytherin! I thought that was just a tale Dumbledore told us so we'd watch him better." said Ginny.

Harry was about to walk in at that statement, but stopped as he heard…

"Yes, well, thank Merlin Hagrid got to him first, and you, Ron, otherwise he might've ended up in that den of snakes. And you know how bad Dumbledore said that would have been." said Hermione.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that… Can't change what's already happened," stated a satisfied-sounding Ron.

"Yeah, you're right Ron. I guess I was just shocked to hear him casually admit he was almost a Slytherin!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It's okay", soothed Hermione, "he didn't know, that's all."

"If he did, I would say he's more Slytherin that we think." stated Ron. "Having hid anything from us is a little worrying. But he probably doesn't even realize the significance."

"Speaking of Harry," said Hermione, "where is he?"

"Looking through some work papers in his study, "answered Ginny. "So responsible…"she drawled in sarcasm. "Like he couldn't just live off his savings. But no, we have to 'set an example' says Mr. Good-guy."

"Ginny, you shouldn't say that too loud…"said Hermione, although it sounded to Harry like she was trying not to laugh.

"Well, what's the point of being married to the wealthiest wizard in Britain if we're living like working-class hedge-wizards?"questioned Ginny, venomously.

"I know, Gin, but Harry won't live forever, and you still have access to his vaults, so you shouldn't complain. You knew what you were getting into when you entered that Vow in second year. You'll just have to be patient." stated Ron.

Harry felt like his head was spinning. So many thoughts were running through his mind! So many emotions! Anger, sadness, and wonder kept spiralling! One thing was certain; he was going to get to the bottom of this.

Harry headed back to his study to ponder on what he had just heard. His wife! His best friends! Even Hagrid, his supposed first friend in the wizarding world! How deep did the betrayal run?

All at once, he felt the heat of true anger. Damn that old goat! He had managed to manipulate Harry's life so thoroughly, so deeply, that it was still not **his** life!

Harry made his decision right then. He needed to know the truth. Not Dumbledore's truth, not Voldemort's truth, but his; the truth of his life. And he knew right where to start…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry set off for work at his usual time. He had already owled that he wouldn't be in the office that morning. He had some things to do and some people to see.

Stepping into the auditorium at the Ministry of Magic, Harry made his way to the Unspeakables in the Department of Mysteries. Using his magic to cloak his presence, he entered the dimly-lit hallway. No need for his father's Invisibility Cloak any more, not since he had learned that he could just ask his magic to do what needed to be done. No lights signaled his approach as he made his way to the ironwood door. It wasn't even labeled, as only those who had a true need could enter this way.

He knocked stiffly on the dark door, not knowing what to expect next.

An eye appeared on the door. Its' focus kept shifting; the eye spinning, seeming like it was trying to get a complete look at him. 'It looks like Moody's eye' thought Harry.

The eye appeared to reach a decision, as its' movement slowed down, settling on Harry's face. He tried not to be unnerved by it, but he still felt the scrutiny of the look. Finally, the eye blinked and was gone. The door opened to reveal his destination: The Hall of Unspeakables. He only hoped they could help.

A cloaked figure approached him. "What knowledge have you come for, seeker?"

Harry was startled to be addressed so bluntly. He had heard it took many requests, as well as good connections, to obtain an audience with the Unspeakables. 'Or maybe that's just what my 'friends' wanted me to believe.' thought Harry angrily as he recalled a brief conversation with Hermione about them.

Composing himself, Harry spoke his request. "I wish to know the truth of my life. Not only what was, but what could've or perhaps, should've happened."

The figure appeared to consider this. After a few moments, he moved to confer with his fellows, who had all come as soon as they sensed they were needed. The group all appeared to reach a decision as the same time.

As one, they approached him and the first figure, the one who had initially addressed him, came forward until he stood directly in front of Harry. "Harry," said the voice, "are you sure this is your true request?"

Harry pondered on this. After a few moments, he said, "No, I truly wish to experience my life as I should have. I wish to be me, without anyone's manipulation."

"Very well." said the figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gesturing for him to follow, the figure started walking down one of the corridors off the chamber they were currently in. The corridor seemed to get dimmer as they continued, until, with no warning, the figure stopped. He reached out a hand and started running it over a section of the wall. As he did so, runic symbols appeared and started to glow and pulse with different shades of red and blue.

Suddenly, a doorway appeared, and the figure gestured for Harry to enter. As he did, he felt a wave of magic wash over the room he now appeared to be in. Startled, he turned to see the doorway shrinking to nothing. To his surprise, the cloaked figure's head was no longer covered. He'd recognize those steely-gray eyes and white-blond hair anywhere. What he didn't recognize was the look of true happiness on the face of his former enemy. 'Or was that arranged, too?' thought Harry.

Deciding that he didn't need to worry about that just yet, Harry squared his shoulders and turned to observe his new surroundings. He got about halfway around the room when he noticed a figure in the room with him.

A gentleman about his own age it appeared. The man was dressed in robes hemmed with runic symbols. Harry thought they were the same as the ones that appeared on the doorway, but couldn't be sure. The man had dark blond hair, tied back with a piece of worked leather and bright green eyes. This startled Harry further, as he knew very few wizards had green eyes. It was a rare trait that was carried down through magical blood.

"Harry," said the man in a deep voice, "I've been waiting for you. I wasn't sure if you would ever come."

"You knew? You knew I was betrayed by everyone?"

"Correction, Harry. I knew, but not like you think. You see, I dreamed of it, long before you were even born."

Harry stood there with his mouth agape. 'How is this possible? Who is this man? How can he know me?' thought Harry.

"Now Harry, let me answer some of your questions. I know you, because before Albus Severus Potter was born, you were my last Heir. Unlike most bloodlines, where the elders use their blood-line choose their family's Heirs, my magic claims the Heir to my bloodline, identifying them with green eyes."

He let this information sink in for a moment before continuing. "Yes, this also means that your mother before you was my Heir. She was not a muggle-born as was perpetuated, but the first flare of magic in 300 years in my bloodline. As to my identity, I am Merlin."

Harry was floored by this and started to back away from this obviously crazy wizard.

"Harry, let me explain."

"No! Merlin has been dead over a thousand years, he was an old man when he died, and he certainly didn't know my name!" declared Harry.

"Harry, there is a good reason for all of this. Just listen, and if you still think it's impossible, then you may go freely and of your own will." said Merlin.

Harry appeared to think about it, then settled into a chair to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Now, Harry, how much were you taught about Merlin and Morgana LeFey, Lady Nimue…?" Seeing Harry's puzzled look, he continued, "Okay, I'll take that as 'not much'".

"Well ,we three were skilled at magic from a very young age, but with different outcomes due to our different circumstances. I was always encouraged and taught. Morgana was punished for her 'different-ness' and Nimue repressed it until she almost became a Squib. "

"Between we three, we managed to organize the many types and branches of magic, while also categorizing spells as Light, Dark, and Grey Wizardry. Personally, I always believed Magic itself to be Grey, as it is one's intention when casting a spell that causes it to be considered Light or Dark. Just a thought," he said as Harry nodded his head. It made more logical sense to look at it that way, and was something Harry had felt before, but never articulated.

"Ah, where was I? Oh yes, so we three set to the enormous task of classifying and grouping the types of magic. It was during this task that we had a falling out. Morgana and Nimue had an argument over Light versus Dark classifications for Necromancy and Blood Rituals. Nimue was convinced that both branches of magic were evil and could only be used for Dark purposes, while Morgana argued that sometimes need had to outweigh squeamishness and so it should be classified as Grey magic. As you can imagine, this didn't go well. Both tried pleading with me to pick their 'side' of this argument. On the one side, Nimue was arguing to strike these magics from our books, not teach them, as they are Dark. On the other side, Morgana argues that Dark or Light, it was still magic and you had to have both for Cosmic Balance."

"I didn't pick a side. How could I when I knew in my heart and felt in my magic, that it was not the type but the intention behind it?"

"In their anger, they cursed me. Nimue swore that one day, my descendant and Heir would be subject to and injured by both Necromancy and Blood Rituals. Morgana then swore that this same descendant would have skill in those branches of magic, thus surviving and enabling a long, painfully drawn-out childhood and adolescence, leaving my Heir so changed that he would not fulfil his true destiny."

"You see, Harry, you are that descendant. And your true destiny has not been fulfilled. But I was able to assist in some ways." said Merlin.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"So, there I was – cursed by the two most powerful witches of the Age and worse, the curse was not on me, but on my Heir!"

"My first thought was that I should not have one if this is what would happen to them. Then, I dreamt your destiny Harry. It was magnificent! I couldn't possibly prevent the chance for you to fulfil it! I took steps to ensure that I could guide you if needed and here we are!" said Merlin.

"I'm sure that by now, you're wondering about my age and how I'm standing in front of you. It's difficult to explain but I'll try… You know, unfortunately, what a Horcrux is. You have also witnessed a Rebirthing Ritual. However, you have only experienced these as Dark Necromantic and Blood Ritual Arts. Remember my thoughts on these and other magics? It is the intention in the caster that makes it Light or Dark."

"So you know that to create a Horcrux, you must tear your soul. You have been told that only the most heinous of crimes can do this. That is not true. While you must separate a piece of your soul to create a Horcrux, it can be done without bloodshed or violence. You must have pure intentions and a strong will, not to mention a true and clear connection with Magic. If you seek to make what I call a Light Horcrux, you must petition Magic itself and be judged. I performed this ritual and, because Magic judged my purpose worthy, I retained my humanity and my soul healed. The Rebirthing Ritual can be done on a Light Horcrux without sacrifice as well, so long as the intentions of the ritual itself and the caster of said ritual are pure. Basically, instead of using the blood and magic of others, you petition Magic and offer your emotions about the purpose as payment for the success of the ritual."

"Now, because of my pure intentions, this small piece of my own soul survived after my death. So, I am a piece of my original soul sustained by Magic, judged worthy of purpose and created upon my 70th birthday. I realize that I look younger, but then, so do you."Merlin smiled. "Those of our bloodline, and particularly those with green eyes, tend to live long and look young. Your mother, had she lived, would have appeared to be in her 20's until she was nearing 50, and in her 30's until she was about 80 and so on. We all look much younger than that bumbling old fool at his age, that's for sure." Merlin chuckled and Harry joined him at that statement.

"And so, the Unspeakables performed the Light Rebirthing Ritual upon this Horcrux' signal yesterday evening. Evidently, something drastic occurred to initiate this, as you are already grown beyond fulfilling your true destiny." said Merlin.

"Great! Just great! I finally want to know the truth and not only is it more complicated than anything I've ever hear, I can't even fulfil my own destiny due to all the manipulations in my life! That damn old goat! That snake-faced bastard! Oh, and don't forget my traitor wife and friends!" screamed Harry.

"Harry, calm down! We can still fix this!"

"!"

"Okay, now we can't send you physically back in time, but we can send your spirit."

"I don't have to die again, do I?"asked Harry.

"No, but we will use a time chamber and a powerful potion to separate your spirit from your body. Once your spirit is free, we can send it back to a critical day in your early life. You will keep your memories and knowledge, as well as a small measure of your current powers, but your young body will have to go through magical maturity again."

"While I understand the idea, and I've heard of time chambers from the goblins, I've never heard of a potion like that before."

"And with good reason. It is considered a very Dark potion in your time. However, " he continued with a smile, "we are channelling our very best intentions into it, so I consider it Grey."

Harry nodded in understanding.

A knock sounded from the wall where the doorway had appeared.

"Ah, good!" said Merlin, "the preparations are ready!"

"Sir, ah, um, Merlin?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Who made the potion I'm to take?"

"Still cautious, eh Harry? No worries, Mr. Malfoy is a Master Potionmaker, and I'm confident he had no troubles preparing it."

Harry stood quietly for a moment. 'Would Malfoy sabotage such a potion? Especially in front of Merlin? And then there's that look from before to think about.'

"Merlin, do you know why Malfoy was smiling before? I've only ever seen him smirk…" said Harry

Merlin rose from his seat, indicating that Harry follow him. They walked down a short hall towards a door made of blue, red and grey swirling particles (which Harry belatedly realized was Magic itself). Merlin paused by the door and said to Harry, "Maybe you're not the only one whose life would be changed if you complete this ritual." Harry noticed Merlin smile as he turned to the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pondering on this last statement, Harry followed Merlin through the door. The door didn't open, you had to walk through the Magic and have it allow you to enter. As Harry watched, several others walked in. Lastly, Draco Malfoy hurried in with a gleaming metal goblet levitating in front of him, the contents still steaming. While still apprehensive about the ritual, Harry was comforted to know that Magic itself had judged everyone in the room to be worthy.

Malfoy stopped in front of Harry, while the other cloaked figures walked to spots around what Harry saw was a ritual circle. His place, which Merlin guided him to, was the center. As Harry watched, the figures started to chant and symbols around the edge of the circle started to glow and then pulse with the voices incanting the ritual. It seemed that the pulsing had reached a peak and Merlin nodded to Malfoy.

Malfoy stepped closer to Harry, levitating the goblet between them. He said in a low voice, "You must drink all of it without a breath's pause. If you hesitate, I don't like to think what could happen." Harry nodded and took hold of the goblet. He started drinking like a man who hasn't had water for a month. As he gulped down the last drops, he heard a whispered, "Good luck, Harry" and he knew no more…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry awoke to his aunt's screeching. 'Oh no', he thought, 'how far back have I gone? Wait! It worked! And I still have all my memories! Gotta think about this and use them properly.'

So, Harry Potter, eleven years old, got up to make breakfast for his muggle relatives. While doing this, he pondered a way to change things, starting today. His thoughts were interrupted by a sound from the mail-slot. 'Oh no!' thought Harry 'My Hogwarts letter is today!'

After being almost hit by his cousin, Dudley, Harry went to get the mail. He saw his letter among the usual mail. Thinking quickly, he hid his letter in his cupboard. He didn't want Hagrid coming to 'rescue' him. He walked into the kitchen with the rest of the mail, which he placed on the table.

Harry finished his breakfast and, after cleaning the breakfast dishes, he was excused. He went to wash up and came back downstairs for his chore list. His uncle had already left for work and Dudley was planted firmly in front of the TV, so Harry figured this was the best time to corner his Aunt.

"Aunt Petunia? Can I ask you something please?"questioned Harry.

His aunt was shocked at his politeness, and nodded her head towards the kitchen, indicating he should follow.

He sat down at the kitchen table, while his Aunt Petunia made herself tea. Harry fidgeted for a minute, trying to figure out how to undo what Dumbledore had done.

"Well, Harry, go on then." said his aunt, not unkindly.

"It's just, I know I'm not supposed to ask again, but how did I come to be in your house? I know you said my parents died, but that's still no reason to drop a baby on someone, especially when they already have one of their own. I know we don't get along, and I can't help feeling we might of if we weren't 'forced' into this situation." said Harry.

To say his aunt was surprised at this well thought-out statement, was an understatement. She gaped at him for a second, before regaining her composure. She had had the same thoughts at the time of the incident, and often questioned the letter left with Harry that Dumbledore had written to her.

"Harry," said his aunt, "is there something else you really want to know?"

Harry nodded and went quickly to his cupboard. Retrieving his letter, he returned to the kitchen and laid it on the table. His aunt slightly recoiled from it, then looked at him with narrowed eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"So you know?" she asked. Harry nodded. "I remember when Lily got hers." said Petunia, with a sigh. "She and I were so close, you know. Oh yes, and then that letter came and we started to grow apart. We had nothing in common anymore," she said sadly, "my best friend, my sister changed. And then she gets murdered trying to protect you from some Evil Dark Lord, and what happens? I get to see her eyes, but all I can feel is anger! If magic was so great, why did she die?"

"Aunt Petunia, thank you for the truth. Can I see the letter that was left with me?"asked Harry

Harry's aunt went into her bedroom to retrieve the letter. Returning a few minutes later, she was carrying a rolled parchment. Catching Harry's look, she said, "Oh yes, all wizard letters are on parchment." She explained, thinking he was curious. In reality, Harry could see a multi-hued glow on the paper. He knew what that was – more meddling!

Petunia put the scroll down in front of Harry so he could read it. He read it over quickly, then looked at the spell marks to figure out what they were. One, he already knew, made his aunt angry whenever she looked at Harry and thought about Lily – he had figured that much out from his aunt's previous outburst. One was a compulsion to treat Harry with hate and the last one was to hate magic in general. As Harry wandlessly dispelled them, he thought of how this could help him.

"What was that?"asked Aunt Petunia as Harry dispelled the last of the magic on the letter.

"There were some nasty spells on the letter." Said Harry "No wonder, he wants me to keep away from the wizarding world, and what better way than by making you hate it?" Harry said, half to himself.

"Do you mean to tell me Dumbledore put those spells on us?"cried Petunia.

"Aunt Petunia, it's okay. I'll need a little help from you, but not much, and then you'll only need to worry about me during the summers." Stated Harry, calmly.

"So, we should allow you to go to Hogwarts? Give me a good reason why? Especially since you say Dumbledore is the one trying to make us all miserable." Exclaimed Petunia.

"Yes, the old meddler is trying, but I'm only 11 and I'm at least one up on him already. I want to know why he feels the need to meddle in my life. Why me? I'm sure this Lord guy killed lots of parents, are other kids being jerked around by him?"

"At the very least, I want to know the truth of my life," said Harry, solemnly, "and I will find out!"

His aunt regarded him for a long moment, then nodded her head approvingly, with a small smile of pride at his words.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner at the Dursley's was a quiet affair that evening. Vernon was trying to remember why he disliked his nephew so much. 'It all made sense this morning,' he thought as he looked over at his nephew, 'but why?'Dudley looked at Harry a fair few times as well, trying to remember why it was okay to hurt his cousin before, when he knew he shouldn't do it now, and wouldn't anymore- he was family!

Harry and his Aunt Petunia observed this for a few minutes before Aunt Petunia nodded discreetly across to Harry.

"Uncle Vernon, I've gotten a letter from a boarding school today – that I was accepted and where I should go to get there. I was hoping you or Aunt Petunia could take me to get my supplies. The tuition is already paid for, and from what I understand, I have a yearly stipend already held for me, so it won't cost anything. I would need a ride to King's Cross Station in London on September 1st and to be picked up at the same place on July 1st."said a hopeful Harry.

"Well, boy, I mean, Harry, that sounds reasonable, but I'd like to review that letter." said Uncle Vernon.

"Vernon, I've looked it over already this morning. It looks to be on the up and up. That'll leave us an empty house 10 months a year, " she said, her eyes sparkling, "now that Duddie's going off to Smeltings too!"

Vernon looked over at his wife, smiling, "All right dear, since you've already looked through this paperwork, could you take him to get his supplies? Um, where are the shops for your school supplies, Harry?"

"London." replied Harry.

"Perfect, we're going there for Dud's stuff this weekend! How about we all go together? When we get there, I'll take Dud, as I know the Smeltings stores, and you can take Harry, alright Pet?" asked Vernon.

"That sounds fine, dear. Then maybe we can meet for lunch somewhere in the middle." said Petunia.

"Excellent! Now we have a plan!"and with that said, Vernon started on his dessert. Petunia looked over at Harry, who appeared relieved that things had gone so smoothly, and gave him a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next morning, after Uncle Vernon had left for work, Harry once more asked to speak with his aunt. He had to tell her about Diagon Alley, what he needed to do there, and why.

"Aunt Petunia, thank you for handling Uncle Vernon so well. I wasn't sure what dispelling the compulsion charms would do, so I didn't mention the school name." said Harry.

"Yes, I noticed that, Harry. You will have to tell Vernon the truth before you go but, somehow, I don't think he'll object too strongly." said Petunia.

"I'll just have to explain it better, I think," said Harry.

"Well, you have some time to figure that out. I will make it known that I support you going, but you'll have to explain your reasoning."

Harry nodded at that and showed a grateful smile. "Thank you, Aunt Petunia, but I wanted to talk about something else."Harry began.

"Is this about your school supplies? I know they don't hand out supply stipends for Hogwarts, even if your name has been down since birth, like yours was." said Petunia.

"Yes, well, I actually have a wizarding bank account at Gringotts, I've just never seen it. All thanks to that meddling old goat! Sorry, Aunt Petunia, I just get so mad when I think of all the ways he's messed me about!" Harry ranted.

"It's alright, Harry, sounds like you have a plan to put that right." said his aunt, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, and it starts at Gringotts. When we enter Diagon Alley for my school things, I'd like to go there first and I'd like you to come. There are two reasons for this. One, I don't have my vault key, so I'll be asked to undergo a Blood Inheritance Ritual to reveal who I am to the goblins. They'll only take about 5 drops of blood, but I'll still need my guardian's permission. That's you. Two, I have never been to Diagon Alley and I don't know where to go. I'm hoping you remember from going with my mother?"Harry asked, with his fingers crossed.

"Okay, I understand about Gringotts, but Diagon Alley may have changed from what I remember. It's been 20 years, you know." she said sadly.

"Maybe we can ask the goblins for a map?"suggested Harry.

"Hmm,"she said consideringly, "That might work. All right, we'll try that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Uncle Vernon parked at King's Cross Station, as it was a good meeting point for lunch, being in the middle of their two separate shopping areas. They all agreed to meet back at the car at 1:30 for lunch and split up to leave – Vernon with Dudley and Petunia with Harry.

Harry led his aunt to The Leaky Cauldron and they made their way through to the bar. His aunt signaled the wizened barman over.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, we need to get into Diagon Alley and um…"she trailed off indicating Harry.

"Oh! A muggle-born! On his first trip, eh?"exclaimed the barman.

Harry nodded, keeping his head down to avoid any unwanted attention.

"Right this way! And I daresay you'll be doing this for your ma next time." he said with a wink, while pulling his wand.

He led them to a curtained doorway, and parted the curtain to reveal a plain-looking brick wall. Harry paid attention as the barman tapped the bricks in a sort of clock-wise motion with his wand. He stopped and the mortar around the bricks started to glow golden. Then the bricks seemed to roll in on themselves to reveal an arched doorway.

"Welcome," he said, "to Diagon Alley!"

"Thank you", said Aunt Petunia, "um, which way to Gringotts? I have to exchange some money first".

"Oh, straight down this street. It's the big white building, you can't miss it." said the barman, pointing down the street in front of them.

"Thank you again." said Aunt Petunia. She steered Harry to the street and they walked up to Gringotts.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

'Wow!' thought Harry. 'This place looks a lot bigger at this age!'

He was walking slightly ahead of his aunt when they arrived at Gringotts. He entered and walked up to a teller, his aunt behind him.

"Yes?", said the goblin, in a bored voice.

"Sir, I would like access to my vaults. I do not have my key, so I need to have one created based on my blood." Harry said confidently.

"Here are the forms for your request. See Sliphook in Vaults and Securities when they are complete." said the goblin as he passed a packet of papers over to Harry. "You can use a customer desk," he indicated small desks set up along one side of the wall.

"Thank you, sir," replied Harry and hurried off with his aunt to the desks, leaving a surprised goblin behind him.

Five minutes later, Harry and his aunt were in Sliphook's office, door closed and magically sealed.

"Mr. Potter, with your guardian's permission," here Petunia nodded her head, "we will perform the Blood Inheritance Ritual. Just put your thumb at the top of this parchment. Ah, excellent! That should heal in just a second. Okay, let's see what you've got!"exclaimed the goblin, clapping his hands together.

"Oh my! Oh my!"exclaimed Sliphook as the parchment just kept scratching and scratching, filling itself with tiny, intricate writing. Finally, it stopped.

"Mr. Potter, did you know about any of this?"asked Sliphook

"Any of what, sir?"replied Harry


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sliphook spent the better part of an hour reviewing Harry's inheritance with him.

"Mr. Potter, you are Heir to Two Ancient and Noble Houses on your mother's side ("Impossible!" exclaimed Petunia), Heir to one and Head to another on your father's side and Heir Apparent to one of your godfathers. All these are Ancient and Noble Houses, but you may want to keep some of them to yourself, at least for a little while. Don't worry, they won't go to another Heir, as you are the last for at least three of these." stated the goblin, as calmly as he could. All the while thinking 'His vaults number the oldest we hold! Alone he represents half, at least, of the galleons we hold!'

While Harry seemed almost unfazed, in reality he was shocked to his core! He'd not had this ritual done before, so he didn't know about three of them, though he figured Merlin's house was one of the one's on his mother's side, since he'd said as much when they spoke.

Meanwhile, his aunt wanted to know how her sister's child was Heir to anything, she was a muggle-born witch! Wasn't she? She pored over the parchment, looking for an explanation, and found it, though she didn't understand why these Houses were important. So, Lily was the first in 300 years of Merlin's (yes, That Merlin! confirmed Sliphook) line to have magic. She was marked with her green eyes and that had passed to Harry. The other was Ravenclaw, one of Hogwart's founders. Turns out that she and Lily's great-great grandfather married a muggle, leaving the wizarding world forever and not using magic once since.

"Did my mother or father know any of this?"asked Harry.

"There is no record of either of them performing this ritual, as they had no need. There is no other claim to three of these houses in over 300 years, so no. They most likely did not know about their true inheritances." replied Sliphook.

"But how could they not?"exclaimed Petunia.

"Ah, madam, that is easily answered. James inherited his family vaults and key. They are quite extensive, let me assure you, so he probably felt no need to check for others." Harry nodded at this."And, as for your mother, she, and everyone else in the wizarding world, assumed that she was muggle-born, as she did not know of anyone magical in the family." Harry snorted at this. 'They assumed' he thought, 'but I bet someone had suspicions.'

"So, on your father's side you are Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, and, if you complete your majority or are emancipated, are Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

"From your godfather, Sirius Orion Black, you are Heir Apparent to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black." Internally the goblin was flinching, hating to bring Black's name up as everyone had heard Black betrayed the Potters, leading to their deaths. The goblin watched as Harry said waiting to hear more, unmoved by the name. 'Hmm. Either he doesn't know or he knows something no one else does about Black's involvement with the Potters. I'll have to let the boss know.' thought Sliphook.

Harry sat, thoughtful of all this new information. He thought about what this could mean for him, and the rest of the wizarding world. Smiling, he turned to the goblin, "I've reached a decision."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry left Gringotts with two rings on one hand and one on the other. The two on his right hand were Merlin's House ring and the Potter family ring. Both were invisible unless he willed it, and he could will either one or both into visibility whenever he wanted. The third ring was on his left hand and indicated he was Heir Apparent to the House of Black, with all the same protections and charms the other rings shared.

With Gringotts help, he set up a solicitor and would soon be in correspondence with him. So, his trip had to include a stop at Eyelops Owl Emporium. A quick trip to the bookstore and he had his book-list filled, with a couple of extracurricular books, including one about him that he knew he'd need. The apothecary got him all his potions ingredients, cauldron and glassware, with some extras the shop assistant suggested so he'd be fully stocked all school-year. His next stop was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Aunt Petunia decided she'd wait outside for him. So, shrugging and looking around, he walked into the store alone.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

He was brought right up to be measured, and standing there across from him was none other than Draco Malfoy. 'It can't just be coincidence' thought Harry.

"Another for Hogwarts then, dear?" the lady who brought him to the back asked. "Just a moment. Please wait here. I'll be right back with material." she called, rushing further back into the store.

Malfoy looked over at him, "So," he sneered, "ready for Hogwarts?" He was about to say something else when one of Harry's rings caught his attention. "Hey, who are you? I have one of those rings."He showed Harry his Black Family Heir Apparent ring.

Harry stuck his hand out and smiled, "I'm Harry Potter. The ring is because my godfather named me Heir Apparent."

Draco looked at Harry a minute, then smiled and grasped his hand, "I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm Heir Apparent through my mother, your godfather's cousin."

They shook and let go, each thinking along the same lines, 'he's not as bad as I thought.'

"So, what happened to you? No one knows where you disappeared to that night. And, are you coming to Hogwarts?"asked Draco very quickly.

"The short story is that I was hidden away in the muggle world 'for my own protection' but I can't say where, so don't ask," Draco nodded at the warning, "And yes, I'm coming to Hogwarts this year."

"What's the long story?" asked Draco.

"That'll have to wait. And please keep my name to yourself, at least until I leave Diagon Alley at 1:15. I need to get some shopping done, and judging by your reaction to my name, I'd be mobbed," Harry smiled to show he was just teasing.

"No problem," replied Draco, "but I would like to hear that long version soon."

"How about we meet on the train?" suggested Harry

"Alright." replied Draco

"Alright, gentlemen!" cried the shop tailor, "Let's get you both finished up!" With that, she tapped her wand against her measuring tape. Instantly, they were both surrounded by tapes, pins, cloth, and magically strung needles, moving around them both at high speed. The garments seemed to create themselves, it happened so quickly! Both boys also requested Formal Robes, Robes for Special Events, and a thick set of Winter Robes.

That done, they both headed outside, their purchases in bags with word-activated shrinking and featherweight charms. They shook again outside the shop.

"See you later, Harry."

"Yep, see you on the train, Draco."

With that, he headed off to Ollivander's with his aunt in tow. Time to get the wand that he was really meant for.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The bell sounded as they stepped inside Ollivander's. Harry's aunt sat in a chair to the side, while Harry stood in front of the counter.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, oh, I mean Lord Potter-Black" he said, catching sight of the two rings Harry willed visible. "I expected you to have a school escort," at this, Harry snorted, thinking back to what a poor job Hagrid had done his first trip here. "Well, no matter. We know why you're here, yes, so let's get started." Said Mr. Ollivander.

"Wait!"said Harry, "I want the wand that wants me for me! Not what others might expect."

Ollivander raised his eyebrows at this, but wisely kept his thoughts to himself. After Harry was measured again by a magical tape, Ollivander retrieved several boxes and handed Harry wand after wand after wand. There was an almost-match with Voldemort's brother-wand, but Harry told him it felt like it only worked halfway. If this was halfway, Ollivander was definitely interested to see what a full match looked like!

Box after box was opened and the wand tried, with no success until one old box was presented. Harry opened the box and grasped the wand, feeling an enormous swell of magic roll through him. This was the one!

"Mr. Ollivander? I'll take this one!" Harry said, excitedly.

"Lord Potter-Black, I must tell you, this wand has been here for time immemorable! It has never called to anyone before! We thought it a dud, but it's been in the family stock for so long, we just passed it on. This is ironwood, with a core of dark phoenix feather, 10 inches, rigid, not sure what magics it will perform best at, as we've never seen that combination before or since!" exclaimed Ollivander.

"How much, Mr. Ollivander?" asked Harry, impatiently.

"40 galleons even. It would be fair to say you don't want this information to get out, yes?" At this, Harry nodded. "Good, I daresay we can expect great things of you, Lord Potter-Black."

After haggling over the price of a wand holster, Harry had almost everything he needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

His last stop was Eyelop's, where he hoped to be reunited with Hedwig. He saw her as he came in. Walking over, he put his hand out and she nipped affectionately at him. Catching the store clerk's attention, Harry said, "I'll take her. And some supplies please, she'll be at school with me and I live in a muggle area, so she'll need a comfortable pen and perch. And owl treats. And a pouch for mail. And a traveling cage."

"Whoa, slow down, " said the man assisting him. "Most of that comes in kits. We have a School Owl kit, and a Mail Owl kit, and even a Home Owl kit with extra modifications available for muggle area usage." The man explained, smiling at this young man's enthusiasm to do right by his new pet.

"I'll take one of each plus those mods you said," said Harry.

"Would you like us to deliver? We can floo your packages, or, for a small fee, apparate your items to your destination. This is a one-time apparition with a mandatory small memory charm to each delivery-person for our more private customers." Said the man, though he didn't think this young man would need such a service. He was surprised to hear the young man's next words.

"That would be amenable, how much is that apparition transport and can you bring it to a specific room?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied the clerk, "we can bring it wherever you want, and since you're purchasing all three kits, and the mods, not to mention the actual owl, well total you to 50 galleons even."

"Sounds good. Here you go and here's the coordinates." said Harry

"Great. Your receipt will flash blue when the packages arrive and yellow once the memory charm is done, with no more than 3 minutes elapsing between the two, per our contract." stated the clerk.

Harry nodded his acceptance of the terms and left with his receipt in hand. Outside the shop, his aunt was looking in the window of a magical luggage shop next door. Harry walked up, slapping his head. He almost forgot to get a trunk! He started to walk over to his aunt to tell her, but stopped as she spoke softly, still facing towards the shop window and its' display. "You know, Lily gave me her trunk when she left school. Still trying to bridge the gap that grew between us, I suppose… Anyway, I still have it. I'm sure she'd have liked you to have it. She put all kinds of charms on it, I remember. But I couldn't activate them." His aunt said this last in a low voice.

"Thank you, Aunt Petunia, I'd love to have my mother's trunk. And thank you for coming with me today. I know it can't be easy." Said Harry

"No, but it's getting easier." His aunt replied, with a small smile. "Now, let's get to lunch!"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Nothing notable happened on the way home to Privet Drive, with the exception of Uncle Vernon suggesting that since he had so many new things, Harry should move into the other upstairs bedroom. Petunia agreed and made Dudley promise to clear it out as soon as they got home.

So a few days later, we find Harry laying on the new bed in his room, his books on the shelf, his clothes hung up in the closet and a school trunk next to his owl's perch. He was reading his book, "Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived". It was awfully written and filled with lies and speculations. The author went from theorizing that he was the next Dark Lord (hence why Lord Who-Needs-A-Better-Name came after him) or the savior of the wizarding world, sometimes in the same paragraph! Ah, no wonder, his famous story had fallen victim to Ms. Skeeter's ministrations. He'd fix that soon!

This was the night he was going to tell Vernon, and less so, Dudley, about Hogwarts. He wanted to make sure of his facts, hence the extracurricular study. "Dinner" Harry's aunt called. 'Oh well,' thought Harry 'It's now or never'.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

As Harry sat down, he looked across at his aunt and nodded. 'Tonight's the night,' he thought, as she nodded back.

So, as Vernon was eating dessert, Harry cleared his throat.

"Um, Uncle Vernon. I wanted to tell you a bit about my school and why I want to go."

Vernon nodded at Harry to continue.

"Well, you know how I ended up on your doorstep." Vernon's eyes widened, but he nodded.

"Well, that world, including the man who left me here, want me to attend their school. The thing is, when I got that letter of acceptance, I learned more than the letter intended." Harry was still trying to skip around the "M" word, but could see no way to further avoid it.

"Go on, boy, I mean Harry. Spit it out." Said Vernon.

"Well, okay, I received part of my magical inheritance. Part of that is that I can feel or see spells around me, depending on how strong they are."

At this pronouncement, Vernon was speechless, so Harry hurried on.

"Well, I started thinking about why I was here. Not on the planet, I mean, but here in your home. Oh, I know the old man left me here after my parents died, but why did he feel the need to leave me when you had a child of your own to raise and nothing to do with that world." Here, he paused, before continuing, "so I asked Aunt Petunia if I could see the letter that was left with me. I could see spells on it as she gave it to me. I dispelled them, but there's no doubt who put them there."

"What spells did you see, Harry?" asked his Uncle Vernon slowly, as if fearing the answer.

"There was one on Aunt Petunia, that whenever she looked at me and thought of her sister, she would experience anger. There was a general compulsion for everyone in the house to hate me and another to hate magic in general." replied Harry.

Petunia raised her hands to her mouth, while Vernon got up, shaking his fist, yelling, "That bastard made us hate our own family! How dare he meddle with my mind! This is outrageous!" Vernon sat down, fuming, while Dudley and Petunia looked on, scared.

"I want you all to know, I don't hold you responsible. That old goat is a powerful wizard and thinks his meddling will go unnoticed. That's the reason I want to attend. I want him brought to heel." stated Harry, vehemently.

Vernon looked at his nephew, now that he had calmed somewhat, he could see the worth in such a course of action. After all, the boy had already broken three pretty strong spells cast by what he thought of as a Lead Wizard Guy.

Nodding, Vernon spoke, "So, how're you gonna pay him back?"

Harry smiled, and explained about the books written and tales told of that famous night that no one, besides Harry, had actually witnessed, and how he was going to make it look bad for Dumbledore, as he was trying to take some sort of credit. At the very least, if the old goat was really his magical guardian, as he suspected, he should be trying to protect Harry's good name, not allow it to be dragged through the mud by guttersnipe reporters like Rita Skeeter. He had a plan worked out through his father's former solicitor, whom he had been in correspondence with since the day after his visit to Diagon Alley. Vernon admired the plan for it's simplicity and, hopefully, the very public humiliation of these perpetrators of lies about his nephew!

It was with this sentiment that the evening ended, and Harry felt relieved that it had gone so well! He sent Hedwig that night to drop off his reply of confirmation that he would be attending Hogwarts, and, no, he did not need an escort to the platform, thank you very much.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The morning of September 1st dawned bright and clear. Harry opened his window so Hedwig could get a quick flight in before the two-hour car ride she'd be taking to King's Cross Station in her travel cage. Harry had already packed, having found some use to his mother's charms. One in particular kept all his potion ingredients and other breakables in and extra-strong cushioning charm as well as secure straps on the one side of the trunk's compartment.

His trunk and Hedwig's cage in the hall, alongside Dudley's Smeltings trunk, were waiting to be loaded while the boys are in companionable silence.

Finished, they both washed up, looked around their rooms one last time, for things forgotten or to be missed in the coming term. Then, they went downstairs and out the door, lugging their trunks, and in Harry's case, a pet's cage, to Vernon's waiting car. Trunks loaded, the boys both climbed into the backseat, Harry with Hedwig's cage on his lap, while Petunia sat in the front next to Vernon.

An uneventful car ride later, they arrived at King's Cross Station. Vernon got Harry a trolley while Dudley helped Harry unload his trunk. "Hope you have a good term, Harry." said his cousin. Surprised, Harry replied, "Thanks Dud, you too!" and walked off with his uncle.

"Alright, Harry. You know where to go from here?" Harry nodded. "Um, do you need spending money or anything?" asked Vernon.

"No, Uncle Vernon, I have some money in the wizarding world. But thanks." smiled Harry

"Okay, well, if you need anything, I'm sure your Aunt can get Owl Mail." he said, looking a little faint at the idea.

Harry smiled again, "Thanks, Uncle Vernon. I probably won't send much, maybe just the articles about that book thing," said Harry.

Vernon chuckled, "Alright then, have a good term Harry".

"Thanks" said Harry and he turned towards Platforms 9 and 10.

He knew where the entrance was, thanks to Gringotts and his spell-sense, so he walked confidently towards the hidden entrance to Platform 9 ¾. As he approached, he saw a group of redheads he knew to be Weasleys looking around. 'Probably looking for me.' He snorted at the thought. He had never realized how deep the betrayal and how far the web of deception spread in his life. 'Here's Molly Weasley and all her brood.' He thought to himself, 'trying to worm their way into little Harry Potter's life without him knowing it. Plus, giving Ginny her first real look at her 'Hero'. Argh, did it ever end?' thought Harry, as he ducked into a group of likely students.

Hurrying through the barrier, he finally saw the scarlet train, the Hogwarts Express. As he looked around, a familiar face stuck out of a doorway nearby.

"Hey Harry, you getting on or what?" grinned Draco Malfoy.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hold your horses, Draco! This trunk's heavy!" said Harry

"Oh, forgot, mine has featherweight charms, I'll have to show you at school." said Draco as he came down to help Harry with his trunk.

Harry was anxious lest he be seen by the traitorous Weasleys. He caught a glimpse of red, just before he backed down the carriage.

"Are you sure they saw him, mum?" 'Sounds like Ron' thought Harry.

"I didn't get to see him at all!" squeaked a 10 year old Ginny.

"What's that all about?" asked Draco, gesturing with his thumb.

"That's part of the extra long uncut version of the story" sighed Harry, while Draco's eyes widened.

"So, let's see your wondrous train compartment" said Harry, cheekily, while gesturing at Draco to lead on. Draco chuckled and grabbed the other end of Harry's trunk.

They entered a compartment three down from the doorway and Draco helped Harry put his trunk up. Harry put Hedwig down on the seat next to him and looked around. It was mostly first-year Slytherins. He made himself comfortable and asked, "Hey Draco, so how was the rest of your summer?"

"Alright, Harry, and yours? The muggle world treating you okay?"

Harry chuckled, "As well as can be expected, I suppose."

By now, the whole compartment was watching while the two talked casually to each other. 'Were the rumors true? Was Harry Potter coming to Hogwarts this year? And more importantly, how did he know Draco Malfoy, of all people?' These thoughts and others were part of the tension that was building up, though the two laughing and chatting at the center of it were unaware. Until a red-faced Ron Weasley opened their compartment door.

"So it's true," he said loudly, "Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Harry stood and faced Ron, "Yep, that's me! Who're you? Matter of fact, how did you know I'd be here?" As Ron spluttered, trying to answer, Harry continued, "You know what, I don't want to know. I just want you to go away. You're ruining a perfectly good train ride already." Harry walked over and sat back down next to Draco.

"But Harry!" Ron blustered, "that's Malfoy! You're in a den of snakes!" He spat this last out.

At this point, everyone in the compartment looked ready to hex the redhead, with several people already drawing their wands. Harry stood, and looked around the compartment, then at Draco, and nodded. He turned back to Ron and replied, venomously, "Yes, I am aware of Draco's last name, and he mine, but you, I don't know. Don't presume to use my first name. And if you meant that these students are future Slytherins, perhaps I am too. After all, I am born of a witch and wizard, and I have ambition, as I plan to work for my name to mean something, and not rely on my fortune," Ron's eyes widened at this, "and I am cunning. Do not presume on my time again, unless I invite you to, do you understand?" hissed Harry, angrily. Ron nodded, silent at Harry's rant. "Good," said Harry cheerily, "now, get out" and he bumped Ron so he fell out of the compartment and landed on his ass.

A chorus of laughter was heard before the door closed and the tension that hung over the compartment just moments ago broke.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the train ride continued, Harry and Draco continued talking, the others slowly being drawn into the conversation as Draco would question one or another of the students while discussing various subjects with Harry. 'How Slytherin of him' thought Harry, 'He's basically showing me what each of their strengths are while making them feel included, and thus, important.' Harry smiled at the thought. Then Draco asked, "So, Harry, what House do you really think you'll be in?"

"As I told that annoying redhead, I'll probably be in Slytherin." replied Harry easily.

"Yeah, we all heard you, but both your parents were Gryffindors!" Pansy chimed in.

"Well, you all heard my reasoning before, and, the truth is, I don't think I fit into any of the other houses. I mean, I won't rush into a situation without a thought – so that's Gryffindor out. I appreciate knowledge, but don't think that it's the end-all, be-all to be top of the class to flaunt that knowledge – so no Ravenclaw. And, while I trust my friends, I won't give that trust to just anyone – and that eliminates Hufflepuff." Explained Harry to the group, seeing that they were all listening, he said, "After my parents' deaths, I certainly need to be cunning and ambitious." Seeing their looks, he continued, "You know, cunning to still be alive and ambitious to keep it that way!" he said, smiling. They all marveled at how he laughed as he said this. 'He is a Slytherin!' was the thought spreading through the group.

The train ride continued through the Scottish countryside with the sound of chatter echoing through the train. Suddenly, there was a knock at the compartment door. Blaise got up to answer it, and Harry saw Hermione Granger in the doorway.

"Have you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost…"she trailed off, catching sight of Harry. He looked up and said, "No, we've no toads here. There was one by earlier, but we kicked him out." grinned Harry, as the others chuckled as his reference to the incident earlier.

"What? How could you? He's someone's pet!" exclaimed Hermione. At this, the future Slytherins laughed harder.

Harry stopped chuckling long enough to explain, "No, this was a redheaded jerk variety. Probably not what you're looking for." And Harry laughed again, as the others broke up again, while Hermione chuckled in understanding.

"Oh, that toad!" she said, "You're right, he's the wrong type, but I still think he should be caged!" she chuckled, "That one has already insulted me! I hope I'm not in whatever House he's in!" she exclaimed.

"And what House do you think you'll be in?" asked Draco, politely

"Probably Ravenclaw. I love learning. I thought maybe Slytherin, because I am quite ambitious, but I'm muggle-born, so that's probably out." rambled Hermione, to the shocked looks of the compartments occupants.

"Well, Miss, um…"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, some that are thought muggle-born actually have magic in their line, it's just so far back that it's not recorded. I suggest speaking to Gringotts, as they can help you there," said Harry, "and what does your blood-status have to do with entry into Slytherin?"

The others gasped at this. They had always been told that only pure-bloods got into Slytherin.

"Don't you know that Salazar Slytherin himself was the first wizard in his line? That means he was muggle-born. That's true for two other Hogwarts Founders, as well. Rowena Ravenclaw was the only one of the four born of a witch and wizard."

All the students sat silent, they'd never heard this before.

Harry looked around at them and said, "Come on, you all must have realized that the family lines have to start somewhere!" Harry said, exasperation in his voice.

"Sounds like you might be joining me in Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter," said Hermione, smiling.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?"said Harry, slightly suspicious.

"Um," stammered Hermione, "well, I got some extra books about the wizarding world, and you're in some of them," she replied, timidly.

"Oh," said Harry, calmer now, "well, just so you know, no one really knows what happened that night and those books included me without my consent." At this point, Harry wondered if Dumbledore or the Weasleys had gotten to her yet. 'Nah, probably not until at least the troll.' He thought.

He watched Hermione think about this as she nodded in acceptance of his words.

"Well, you've certainly given me a lot to consider, Mr. Potter," she said, smiling, "I hope we can talk again soon. I still have to check the next few compartments for Neville's toad." Stated Hermione as she turned to go.

"Good luck, and steer clear of the redheaded twit variety – wouldn't want to get spots!" laughed Harry.

Hermione chuckled as she left, while the rest of the compartment broke out in laughter again at Ron's expense.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'll be posting a chapter every other day at least, and following some of your advice, will be shooting for 1200 word minimum per chapter. Hope you enjoy! - ES

Chapter 23

The last few minutes of the train ride were passed with Harry and Draco in conversation about the upcoming Sorting and Welcoming Feast. As soon as the arrival announcement was heard, the whole compartment was on it's feet. More than one student was smoothing their robes and checking their appearance, causing Harry to get up and do the same. 'No wonder they always look so well put together. Bet they get up in time to be groomed and prepared, not to mention having time to eat breakfast without rushing.' Harry mentally snorted, thinking of all the times Ron had overslept and almost missed breakfast, as well as his general lack of preparedness and poor hygiene habits. 'After all,' thought Harry, ' throwing robes over pyjamas and only brushing the teeth you can see is definitely due to laziness.' With that, Harry decided that he'd rather follow these students' good example than Ron's, wondering if that was another plot of Dumbledore's to keep Harry ignorant – Ron certainly didn't question the old goat's word, and probably thought he was doing Harry a favor.

Harry mentally rejoined his new friends and they all left the train. The first thing they heard, besides the buzz of conversation from the excited students, was Hagrid. "Firs' years! This way for Firs' years!", Hagrid called as he directed them to the boats that would take them to Hogwarts the first time. As they travelled across the lake in groups, Harry shivered. Even this seemed slightly sinister to Harry – trying to impress the little Firsties with a grand view of Hogwarts. Why didn't they set up tours and new student orientation before the school year? That would make more sense and then the students would actually know their way around, instead of being awed and getting lost for the first month or so.

The boats docked at an underground landing and all the students grouped together at the pier. Hagrid knocked on the main chamber door, the booming sound bringing Professor McGonagall. She spoke to the assembled students, welcoming them and informing them about the Sorting. Harry hadn't noticed before, but McGonagall definitely put a different emphasis on the word Slytherin, like it had a nasty feel in her mouth. When she suggested they smarten up for the Sorting, as it would take place in front of the entire school, Harry tried to flatten his hair. Draco chuckled as he watched Harry, then said to him, "There's nothing you can do about it. From what I understand Potter hair is always untameable, so much so that it's almost a trademark to your family line." Harry nodded in thanks for this comforting comment and settled down to wait for their escort into the Great Hall. He enjoyed listening to the others speculate on what they would have to do to be Sorted and if they were to be tested or had to beat a magical opponent like a troll. Harry snorted in quiet amusement as he heard all of this – so much mystery for such a simple thing! He noticed that Hermione was not among these, but was standing quietly waiting not far from his group. It seemed he really had given her a lot to think about. 'Good, maybe she won't take everything she reads as gospel this time.' thought Harry.

By the time Professor McGonagall had returned to announce their entrance into the Great Hall, the Hogwarts ghosts had traveled through the room, and a few students still looked a little green with anxiety at the upcoming Sorting. She directed the students into a line and commanded them to follow her through the huge double doors and into the Great Hall. Harry and his group were all lined up together, with Ron further down the line and Hermione further up the line. They all waited expectantly (although Harry had to say that the Slytherins were definitely more composed – if any of them were as awed at the sight of the whole Hall looking at them, they masked it well.) while Professor McGonagall stood in front of them with a long parchment and the Sorting Hat. She placed the Hat on the chair where it ran through the same song that Harry remembered from his original Sorting. After the hall applauded its' song, it bowed to each of the four Houses and the hall became silent once again.

Professor McGonagall started going through the names, while Harry barely paid attention, having seen this before. He watched the different reactions of each House to it's new members. Hufflepuff welcomed all of it's new arrivals with smiles and polite applause. Ravenclaw was a little more reserved. Gryffindor was more rambunctious than the other three put together, but Harry still thought he got the loudest cheers the first time around (and wondered about that as well). Slytherin was also reserved, with smiles for all arrivals and low applause for recognized family names. Harry attention stopped wandering as he heard McGonagall call Hermione. As he watched, she walked calmly up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head. It appeared that she was pleased with the choice, as the hat announced "RAVENCLAW!", and she went off happily to join her new House. Neville was once again Sorted into Gryffindor, but didn't walk off with the hat this time. Draco went right to Slytherin, joining his friends at the table.

Harry knew there were only a few more names until his was called and was waiting for the Great Hall's reaction. He wanted to see who was really interested, so he paid more attention this time. Sure enough, as soon as his name was called, the whispering in the hall started to get louder. He looked around discreetly as he walked up to the hat. All of the teachers were watching him closer than they had the others, he thought, as he sat down and pulled the hat onto his head.

"Hmm," said the hat, "It appears we've done this before, Mr. Potter."

Though surprised, Harry replied, "Yes, and I wish to go where I should have last time."

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Feel free to come speak to me if you have the chance. I would like to discuss these unusual circumstances with you sometime." said the Hat, then out loud the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

At first, there was dead silence in the Hall. The Gryffindor table seemed shocked, while the Slytherins clapped and smiled as Harry walked over to their table and took a seat next to Draco. As Harry looked around the hall, he saw Hermione clapping for him and Neville giving him an appraising look, while the Weasleys all looked mutinous. 'They must have been told that I was coming this year. Bet they thought I'd be like my parents, but how can I be when I've never known them?' thought Harry, as he took in everyone's reaction to this news. While several teachers looked surprised, some of them did not, and it was these that Harry took note of. Flitwick, Sprout, and Vector clapped with the Slytherins, while Snape looked surprised for a second before his expression became blank once more. Dumbledore and McGonagall looked almost disappointed – Harry had to hold back his laughter at their looks. He sat with the others while the sorting finished with Ron being the last Gryffindor and Blaise being the last Slytherin.

After Dumbledore's speech, Harry looked around at his new House, knowing that the members who had not been in their compartment would surely have some questions for him. He started eating, noticing that all of these students had good table manners – no one was shovelling food into their mouths like a certain redhead, and no one was speaking while eating. Soon enough, the table was done and the questions started. Draco, however, held them all off, saying they would have plenty of time to talk in their common room. This seemed to satisfy the students and they watched as the school song was sung and they were dismissed.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

As they walked down to the dungeons, many of the students Harry had shared a compartment with congratulated him and patted him on the back in welcome. This earned them several questioning looks from their house-mates and one quick scowl from his new head of house, Professor Snape. A final turn and they were in front of the hidden entrance to the Slytherin dormitory. They all watched as Professor Snape spoke the password "scientia debello obscurum" and the previously solid wall turned into an archway – similar but smaller than the one into Diagon Alley. He ushered them all in, and instructed them to gather in the center of the common room.

Once all the students were thus assembled, Snape went to the front of the common room and started to speak, "Welcome to all our new Slytherins, we hope you will bring pride, not to mention house points, to the house of our noble founder, Salazar Slytherin. Prefects will direct you to your sleeping quarters and escort you once to each of your new classes and other areas of the castle you may need to get to – just ask; curfews for all students and clubs are posted on the Slytherin board," he said, directing their attention to the post-board on the right of the east-most wall. "While magic is forbidden in the hallways, you may use personal comfort charms and spells in your common room and dormitory, but, and I cannot emphasize this enough, only on yourselves! If another student cannot perform the charm or spell, you may direct them to the Slytherin Prefects who will assist them in learning these properly." Here, he gestured to a group of students with Prefect badges on their robes who all nodded at the group. Harry wondered at this, 'Maybe that's why they always seem comfortable, even in the Potions room.' Harry started listening again before he missed more information.

"Now, Slytherin is a noble house, and I hope your behavior will reflect pride in your House. That said, I do not want to see any of you fighting or arguing amongst yourselves outside of these rooms. Yes, you can disagree, but private debate in these rooms is encouraged instead of fighting. Remember, you are now a family! That means that family problems get resolved by and with family – not with outside interference or attention." Snape eyed them all to see if any of the new students appeared to disagree with his statement. Looking at each of them, he saw nods of agreement as he met each students' eyes. All at once, he had to look away from Harry. It seemed to Harry that something was making Snape angry at seeing him there among his Slytherins. 'Oh no! What has that old goat done! No wonder I was so miserable in his classes!' thought Harry. 'I'll have to see if I can do something about it.' With difficulty, he pulled his attention back to Snape.

"Any student who needs to, may speak with me in full confidentiality. There is a connecting door to my office through here," said Snape as he pointed to a door on the left-hand side of the room. "I am there most evenings, and in between classes, should you need to consult with me. And of course, I am available at any time should there be an emergency." This last statement surprised Harry, as he had always thought the older Slytherin somewhat cold. 'How many misjudgements did I make with that old goats' help?' thought Harry.

Snape then instructed the Prefects to show them their dormitories and bid them goodnight. As the new Slytherins made their way into the room, Harry noticed that the set up was different from Gryffindor. The beds were arranged in a circle, similar to his old room, but each bed had not only a night-table but also a bookshelf compartment built into the head of the bed and a small desk on the other side of the bed. On top of that, there were compartments underneath the bed for their belongings and a few small cubbyholes in the headboard for more personal things as well. No more rummaging through his trunk for things any more. The bedding and hangings were silver, black and green and of higher quality than he had previously had and when he sat on it, the bed seemed to adjust to him. At that, he stood and looked at his bed, while Draco chuckled from the bed next to his. "I forgot that with you being in the muggle world, you would have no idea of this stuff.", he continued, "the beds are self-adjusting – some spell a Slytherin put on all the beds in our House after he invented it – so they conform to you with warmth, cooling, and comfort charms when you sit or lay on it. Very handy when you're sore from Quidditch!"

"What about those other charms Professor Snape mentioned?"asked Harry, now curious about how different it really was in Slytherin.

"Oh, you mean the personal comfort charms? Well, that means we can use warming and cooling charms on our robes, hair and make-up charms for the girls (and some of the boys, he said in a small aside), alarm spells, featherweight charms for our book bags, unpacking and packing spells for our belongings, and any spells to secure our belongings, as long as they're not Dark."

Harry looked surprised at this.

"What? You heard Slytherin was full of Dark magic?". At Harry's nod, Draco continued, "And you still wanted to be here?" he said, smiling. Harry looked uncomfortable at this. "Snape would never allow us to use Dark magic in his house. He, more than anyone, can tell you about current thoughts on Dark magic and it's uses, if you're interested though." said Draco, thoughtfully.

"So, if you need help with any of those spells, let the Prefects know."

"No, I know them already."

Draco looked surprised at this.

"I got a book of household and personal charms when I got my school books," Harry said, hastily, lest Draco suspect something, "I'm pretty sure I can do them, but I'll ask if I need help."

Draco shrugged, "If you want, I can watch you when you first cast them, and let you know if they're correct."

Harry thought about this. 'I better mess some of them up. I'm not supposed to know this much and I don't want him or anyone else getting suspicious.' "That would be great, Draco, thanks!"

Draco then turned to start unpacking his belongings. Harry did the same, mimicking his wand movement for the unpacking spell. He noticed that Draco's things were put away a little more neatly than his. Draco noticed too.

"Not bad for your first time." he said, "You need a little more concentration to get it neater, but still pretty good!" Harry smiled at this, and proceeded to prepare for bed. Setting a Tempus Charm to wake him up at 6:00 am, he settled into his new bed, still thinking about the look Snape had given him. Deciding to deal with it before breakfast, Harry's thoughts calmed and he slept, knowing that he was finally doing what he was supposed to: Living his life for him!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Harry woke up refreshed in a way he could not remember feeling before. He grabbed his wand from his headboard (Harry had found that there was a nook for his wand last night along with one for his glasses) and dispelled the Tempus charm he had set to wake him. While he lay there, Harry took stock of what he had accomplished so far. He had claimed his inheritance (although he still needed to speak to Sliphook about Draco also being Heir Apparent for the House of Black), had befriended Draco, snubbed Ron, hopefully enlightened Hermione (though he was taking no chances – this girl was not his friend, she may be different from his Hermione, but that didn't mean he should trust her), become a Slytherin, disappointed Dumbledore (not to mention the Weasleys), and shocked Snape. Ah yes, Snape. There was that look from last night that Harry had been pondering on. He needed to nip this in the bud.

Harry hurried through his morning shower and dressed with care. His dorm-mates were up by the time he finished his shower, so he told them he would see them at breakfast and left to see Snape. Going down into the common room, he walked towards the door that Snape had said was to his office. Hoping the man was an early riser, he knocked on the door.

"Come in.", responded Snape to the knock. Harry entered and closed the door behind him.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, what can I do for you this fine morning?", asked his head of house, looking anywhere but at Harry's face. Harry looked around for the spell he thought might be here. Noticing a slight glow from a drawer in Snape's desk, he pointed to it.

"Can I see what is in this drawer, sir?" asked Harry

"What are you playing at, Potter?" sneered Snape, all politeness from the moment before gone. He stood over the desk menacingly.

"Sir," said Harry placatingly, "I can see a glow, and I thought it was from a spell. You see, I can sometimes see marks like that since I turned 11." lied Harry, convincingly. No need for Snape to be any more suspicious than he would be.

"That is quite the rare magical gift."said Snape, calming down. He opened the drawer and pulled out a picture. As he handed it to Harry, he said, "I suppose you know that I went to school with your mother and father?", Harry nodded, "This is a picture of your mother and I from that time. We were partners in Charms and Potions, as well as friends." Snape said this last with a sigh.

Harry accepted the picture and saw that the same spell marks from Dumbledore's letter to Petunia were here. His face must have shown some anger, as Snape asked what was wrong. "What's wrong? This is the first picture I've ever seen of my own mother! That's what's wrong!" said Harry, thinking fast. While Snape sat back to think about that, Harry repeated the same movement he had before to dispel the picture of the charm it was carrying.

"What was that, Mr. Potter?", asked Snape, as he felt the magic in the room flare briefly.

"More meddling," mumbled Harry, "Sorry, sir. It seems there was some sort of charm on the picture that was harming it, I removed it and now the only charms on it are your preservation spell and the standard ever-clean spells."

"How do you know which spells are on something like that? I've only heard of a very few cases of true spell-sight, and you say this just started happening on your eleventh birthday?", asked Snape, surprised.

"I've been studying everything on it since it started happening. Scared me at first, all this stuff glowing and I didn't know why it would." said Harry, "Then I found out I'm a wizard and that made it a lot easier to understand things. I have had strange dreams ever since I could remember of green light flying at me, and now I know it's because I could see the spell that killed my mother and was supposed to kill me – the Avada Kedavra. I don't know why I didn't see any other spells until I turned eleven, but I figure it's because I'm strong enough magically now. All my spells have worked so far on the first or second try. So that might be why. What do you think Professor?" Harry rambled all of this out, hoping Snape would buy his explanation.

Snape seemed to consider this for a few moments. He certainly had no better explanation, but was also worried about news like this getting out. He had approach this carefully, Snape needed to be his ally in this life.

"Um, Professor, you said that a magical gift like this was pretty rare, right?" Snape nodded at this. "Then, can we keep this between us? I don't want to be treated any more different than I will be, being who I am.".

Snape looked relieved at this, he certainly didn't want this information getting out. He still had to think on what Harry had said about having never seen a picture of Lily. How could Albus do that to the boy? He had to find out more information, and until he did, he would not be telling anyone anything!

"Harry," said Snape, "I meant what I said about confidentiality when it comes to things discussed in this office. Since you have spell-sight, you should be able to see the spells around the office for privacy and anti-eavesdropping, as well as a locking spell on the door." Harry looked around and nodded. He had seen them when he came in, but didn't want to give up the game just yet.

"That's what those are! I was wondering – I know what the locking spell looks like, but didn't know what the others were for." Harry lied.

"I realize we have become side-tracked. So, what did you come to see me for this early on your first day?" asked Snape, kindly.

"I was worried about how the school will react to me being a Slytherin, sir. I read that both my parents were Gryffindors, but I'm glad to know they were at least friends with people from other houses." he said this with a slight smile at Snape. "I know that everyone says that Slytherin is a den of snakes and are all Dark wizards in training, but I don't think that cunning and ambitious means evil and Dark."

Snape looked surprised at this, but said, "Harry, Slytherins stick together! No one will bother you and if they do, you can always come to see me about it. No one has the right to expect you to be your parents. As you have had a different life from them, it is only natural that you would be different from them. Don't let people's expectations define you – that's one thing I try to teach all of my Snakes. You can have cunning and ambition while still being true to yourself."

"Thank you, sir. I hadn't thought of it like that." said Harry. "I'll see you at breakfast, sir."

"You're welcome Harry. And remember, my door is always open if you need to discuss anything."

"I might, sir." said Harry in a small voice as he left.

Snape sat at his desk pondering the mystery that was Harry Potter. No doubt he had James' hair and poor eyesight, but he definitely had Lily's eyes and manner. Throw in spell-sight and what he had gleaned about Harry not knowing about his parents (he had caught the reference to having read about them – was there no one to tell the boy about them?) even to what they had looked like. He had a lot to consider and knew he would be keeping his own counsel on this one.


	26. Chapter 26

Period Times: Breakfast is from 7-9 am, Lunch is from12-1 pm, Dinner is from 5-7 pm; single periods are one hour, double periods are two hours; curfew is 9pm with Prefect escorts for Astronomy due to the time (8-10 pm).

Monday: Breakfast, Double-Herbology w/ Ravenclaw, Free Period, Lunch, Double-DADA w/ Gryffindor, Double-Potions w/ Gryffindor, Dinner, Free Period, Double-Astronomy w/ Hufflepuff

Tuesday: Breakfast, Free Period, Double-Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw, Lunch, Double-HOM w/ Hufflepuff, Double-Charms w/ Gryffindor, Dinner

Wednesday: Breakfast, Double-Herbology w/ Ravenclaw, Free Period, Lunch, Double-DADA w/ Gryffindor, Double-Potions w/ Gryffindor, Dinner, Free Period, Double-Astronomy w/ Hufflepuff

Thursday: Breakfast, Free Period, Double-Transfiguration w/ Ravenclaw, Lunch, Double-HOM w/ Hufflepuff, Double-Charms w/ Gryffindor, Dinner

Friday: Breakfast, Double-Herbology w/ Ravenclaw, Free Period, Lunch, Double-DADA w/ Gryffindor, Double-Potions w/ Gryffindor, Dinner

Weekends: Free for clubs and team practices/games

AN: There is no "official" class schedule, so I made my own. I will be referencing this one. :-)

Chapter 26

Harry went back into the common room and saw that the first years were gathering together. 'That's right, the Prefects are taking us down the first time and then to our classes today.' Harry thought, glad that his meeting with Snape had gone well and been completed early. He'd hate to make anyone wait for him if he could help it. As Harry looked around, he noticed some of the older students milling around as well. He wondered why until one approached him, with his friends behind him.

"So, Potter, how the hell did you end up in Slytherin?" demanded a surly-looking older student.

"Marcus!" said a girl near him, "Don't jump down the poor boy's throat! He's a Slytherin and that's all that matters!" said the dark-haired girl.

"Um, Marcus, was it?" At the boys' nod, Harry continued, "And please call me Harry. To answer your question, the Sorting Hat thought I'd do best in Slytherin. I had heard about the other houses and it seemed to me that this would be the best one for me so I'm glad the hat and I agreed." His fellow first years chuckled at that, remembering a similar conversation from the train ride. "Oh, and I like snakes." He said this last with a smile. The way he handled this had the other students respecting him if only a little – it had at least broken the tension that had been building since Marcus had asked his question.

"Well, that certainly answers what is probably the most prominent question in everyone's minds!" exclaimed the same girl from before. "And you can call me Tricia. I'm in fourth year and Marcus here is in fifth, but we've known each other forever." she said, smiling, "Our families are friendly, so it's like having an older brother watching out for me." Seeing his look, she continued, "Don't worry, we're all mostly like that. Though we're not all as grumpy in the morning as some people." she nudged Marcus as she said this, while he grunted before grinning at her.

"First years! This way for breakfast!" called the Prefects, breaking up their little circle. Harry joined his fellow first years as the Prefects pointed out statues and paintings they could use to figure out where they were. Being in the dungeons, they walked past the entrance to the kitchens, which the Prefects pointed out, surprising Harry. "You are expected to be at all meals, however, extenuating circumstances, as well as a growing body's need for food, might leave you hungry at times outside of meals. In that case, you may come to the kitchens and request food from the elves. You need to tickle the pear in this picture" indicated Marcus, as he was the 5th year Slytherin boy Prefect, "and the doorknob appears." said Marcus as the door opened to reveal the Hogwarts elves hard at work preparing breakfast. Several elves came over to see if they needed anything.

"Cans we be helping you, young masters and mistresses?" squeaked one elf, as the others hovered behind her.

"Not this morning, thank you Blinky." replied Marcus, "Just showing the new students around."

"Okays, we bes seeing you laters then, we has work to do!" exclaimed the elf identified by Marcus as Blinky, as she turned and shooed the other elves back to work.

"Right, so if you need a snack and it's before curfew, you can come here. Be warned, you are to treat the house-elves with respect. They are part of the staff of Hogwarts and mistreatment will not be tolerated. Remember that they take care of your dormitories as well as your food." Marcus left off at that statement, leaving Harry to imagine how a house-elf could take revenge for poor treatment. He shivered at that, remembering how powerful Dobby was. No, he would not be rude to these staff-members. Not that he had been before, but no one had explained before. 'No one had needed to – I was 'trained' to be sympathetic to everyone except Slytherins.' thought Harry. He mentally shook himself and listened as Marcus and the other prefects directed them to the Great Hall. They came through the double doors and filed to the right, where the Slytherin table was located.

As they sat, the dishes on the table filled with breakfast foods. Harry helped himself to breakfast as the rest of the table started eating, conversation at a low while everyone ate their first meal of their first day of classes. As they finished and started to chat in low voices, the Head of House came over to distribute their new schedules. As it was a Monday, Harry's first class would be Herbology in Greenhouse 1. He saw the he had this double-period class with the Ravenclaws three times a week (AN: Refer to schedule posted at beginning of chapter). He also noticed that he had several classes with Gryffindor that he had not had before. 'More meddling', he thought. 'Dumbledore must hope that peer pressure from the Gryffs will make me uncomfortable. Ha! Like that would work! Although, he's doing me a favor really, I always thought I should have been better friends with Neville and he's giving me a chance without knowing it.' Harry smiled at this thought, deciding he'd sit with Neville if he got the chance.

"What are you smiling about, Harry?", asked Draco.

"Nothing, I just noticed that we have quite a few classes with the Gryffindors." replied Harry.

"And that makes you smile?", asked Draco incredulously.

"Well, I happen to know that my father's family was particularly close to the Longbottoms, and those classes will give me an opportunity to get to know Neville." explained Harry.

"Neville? You mean that fat little lump over there? I heard he's practically a Squib!", exclaimed Draco.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Draco. I think he has potential, and he can be my ears and eyes inside Gryffindor." stated Harry, calmly.

Draco's eyes widened at that statement. He appeared to think this over before saying, "Sounds like you're getting a Gryffindor spy... Not a bad idea. And you already made an impression on that Granger girl in Ravenclaw... So, which Hufflepuff do you think would do?" he said, turning back to Harry.

"Susan Bones."replied Harry.

"Good luck. Her aunt is head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." stated Draco.

"I know. She used to be in the auror corps with my father, I think that'll help smooth the way." said Harry, not mentioning that Sirius was also an auror. No need to raise more suspicions.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry."

"You'll see, Draco. It'll be worth it to know everything that's going on here." said Harry.

"First year Slytherins! This way!" said another of the Slytherin Prefects. She led them back to the dungeons for their books, now that they had their schedules. Once the first years had reassembled in the common room, she led them down to Greenhouse 1 for their first Herbology class. Harry couldn't wait, this time he'd do things right. Right for him and others that he now realized also got shunted to the side in Dumbledore's grand scheme for the Greater Good.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Harry sat back on his bed, going over his first day in his head. It had certainly shocked a few people, including him.

He sat with the Slytherins in Herbology. Professor Sprout seemed very fair, although it was possible she just cared more about her plants than House rivalry. Hermione earned Ravenclaw 5 points for knowing about Devil's Snare, which Harry chuckled about. They worked quietly at their work-stations, taking small clippings of Devil's Snare and re-potting them without getting hurt or hurting the clipping and earning 5 points per workstation for doing so correctly. Harry was grateful that he had a free period right after, so he had time to properly wash up before lunch.

Lunch was somewhat quiet, as it was first day and everyone was still getting used to their schedules. After lunch, he headed off to DADA with their 6th year prefect leading them and telling them that if the doors to their indoor classes were closed when they arrived, they were expected to line up in an orderly fashion outside the door, but if the door was open, they were to enter and sit at their assigned seats. She also told them that they should have their materials ready whenever possible before the teachers walked into the room. This made sense to Harry, and he promised himself that he would try to always be prepared for class.

As predicted, some of the Gryffindors, led by Ron, hissed when they saw Harry standing with the Slytherins outside the DADA classroom. Harry ignored him and focused on those who were not with the red-headed twerp. Neville was off to one side, with a curious look on his face. The Gryffindor girls were also standing away from Ron and his little crew. They went in when Quirrell arrived and sat for their first DADA class.

DADA was just as boring with Quirrell teaching as it had been first time around. He again got a weird feeling whenever Quirrell had his back to them, but his Occlumency shields were working, so he didn't get a headache this time. He made a mental note to keep an eye on Quirrell, he'd have to try and stop Dumbledore's plans before they could really get a hold in his life.

Potions was another surpise all around. Harry sat in the second row at a desk by himself, as there was an odd number of Slytherins. This was all to plan, since he wanted Neville to sit by him. When the Gryffindors entered, followed by Professor Snape, they all hurried to get seats. Harry caught Neville's eye and made a motion for Neville to join him. Neville hesitated, but then sat down. Ron, of course, couldn't let it go and hissed "Figures a squib like you would join that snake!" at Neville. Neville gripped his desk, and looked down, obviously upset at the red-heads words.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley, for insulting two students – one of them from your own House - before the class has even begun!"said Snape, from right behind Ron.

Ron jumped at hearing Snape so close behind him, and gulped audibly.

The rest of the class went smoothly, with the students taking notes on the potion they would be making during the second half of the class and then making said potion with varying results. Again Harry chuckled as he remembered that Ron and Seamus' potion refused to leave the cauldron – they had to chip pieces out to turn in their vial. Harry and Neville's potion was a little runny, but Snape assured them that it was a good effort and told them to add a counter-clockwise stir after they had finished simmering it, if they noticed such a thing again. Neville, it turned out, was very good at recognizing the best pieces of plants to use when they had to gather their ingredients. He was also very precise in cutting them up. 'Must be his Herbology skills coming into play.' thought Harry.

Because they were done early, Professor Snape told them they could talk quietly amongst themselves, as long as they didn't disrupt anyone else who was still working. All the Slytherins were done at this point and a few of the Gryffindors.

Neville turned to Harry and asked, "Why did you ask me to be your potions partner? You don't even know me."

"Neville," Harry began, " Can I call you Neville?" at Neville's nod, he continued, "and please call me Harry. Well, Neville, it seems I had heard that our parents knew each other. In fact, we should have known each other before we got here to Hogwarts. Potters and Longbottoms have always stood together in times of battle and been friends in times of peace. Our parents were close and I'd like that to continue."

"Harry, how do you know something like that? I heard you were raised in the muggle world..." said Neville, surprised.

"I'm not ignorant of my family's history, Neville. So, what do you say? Friends?" Harry offered his hand to Neville.

"I'd like that."replied Neville, taking Harry's hand and shaking it. "I hope the Slytherins don't give you any trouble though. I wouldn't want to be the cause of something like that."

"Don't worry, Neville. We're actually encouraged to make friends outside of our house, it's just that so many students are told we're all slimy, evil snakes that it can be hard for us. In our case, I'll just point out that we have family history together. That's one thing all us snakes can understand." Harry replied, with a slight smile.

Neville chuckled, nodding, and turned back to pack the rest of his belongings. Harry had just finished putting his things away when the bell rang, dismissing them.

Snape called out "Don't forget, Mr. Weasley, detention tonight. I expect you at my office at 7 o'clock sharp this evening."

Dinner had been a little more boisterous than lunch, but Harry figured that was because most of the school was finished for the day. The first year Slytherins, however, had Astronomy to look forward to with the Hufflepuffs later on that evening.

With dinner finished, the Slytherins went back to the common room. Harry made a start on his homework, and saw that he wasn't the only one. Evidently, the Slytherins liked to get their work out of the way before they relaxed.

At 8 o'clock, Harry was on the Astronomy tower, setting up his telescope when Professor Sinistra entered. She gave both Houses points for preparedness, and started out with a star chart they would have to complete. Because it was partner work, Harry motioned for Susan Bones to join him. She looked back at her friends, who all nodded, and joined him at his station. They worked together well, with Harry finding the stars, showing them to Susan who then labelled their chart appropriately. They were more than half-way done when Susan asked Harry "Harry, I mean, Potter, why did you ask me to be your partner? You don't know me from Eve. I thought all you Slytherins stuck together."

"First, call me Harry please. Can I call you Susan?" Harry asked, and at her nod continued "Susan, we have some things in common."

At her skeptical look, Harry said, "Yes, we do. My father was an auror with your aunt. The Bones' and the Potters were good friends, with your aunt being a mentor to my father while he was coming up in the auror ranks. So, we do have a reason to talk." Harry smiled. "And besides, like I told Neville, we Slytherins are encouraged to have friends from other Houses, so I figured I'd give it a shot."

Susan was taken aback at this, she obviously had heard rumors already about the different Houses and seemed to be trying to reconcile what she heard with what she saw. Coming to a decision, she held her hand out to Harry.

"Friends?"

"That would be great, Susan! I don't know too many people yet, and want to make sure I meet the right kind." Harry said, shaking her hand politely.

"What do you mean, the right kind? And did you say Neville? As in Neville Longbottom?" asked Susan, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

"Well, I figured I'd start with people who knew or were related to those who knew my parents. You and Neville both have family that was close with my own. I figure I can trust my parents' judgment and hopefully, make a few friends while I'm here." Harry said this last bit quietly.

"Oh! Well, that explains that! I can introduce you to a few more people whose parents knew yours if you'd like? Or write to Aunt Amelia if you're not sure? You could even write to her – she'd be glad to hear from you even if she doesn't know you personally – she still says that your father was one of the best aurors she ever worked with." Susan said.

"As long as it wouldn't be a problem, I'll write to her."said Harry, already formulating what he would say in a letter to her. "I'll write to her on the weekend. That'll give you time to let her know you've spoken to me and all." said Harry, with a knowing look at Susan.

Susan blushed and nodded. Harry knew she'd be telling all her friends, as well as her aunt, that she was now friends with Harry Potter. Harry knew that she would be honest though, not some star-struck stalker like a certain female red-head he knew. She would be a true friend to him, he thought.

Harry laid back on his bed, hoping he had changed things enough that Dumbledore couldn't get his hooks into him this time around. He was satisfied with his first day, and thought he had made great strides in becoming who he was supposed to.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-) - ES

Chapter 28

The next day arrived with Harry's Tempus charm waking him up at 6:00 am. Harry took his shower, all the while thinking about the connections he'd made the previous day. 'Neville will be a great wizard once he gains some confidence – I'll have to find ways to assist in this as he will be watching my back in the future', Harry thought as he remembered Neville's strength and courage in his previous life, 'I'll have to get him his own wand sooner than 5th year though, maybe I'll talk about wand-lore and pass him a book, that might help'. ' Susan probably wrote a letter to her aunt last night. I'll have to put one together by Friday. Wonder what I should include... I'd really like to get Sirius out before he breaks out. Can't have Dumbles using him against me though, so I'll have to meet him without the old goat there. Hmmm, yeah, think I know what to write for now anyway.' thought Harry as he turned the shower off and dried himself.

Returning to his dorm room, Harry took care to dress himself neatly. He saw that Draco was ready, and asked him to watch as he used a hair-drying charm, to make sure it was right.

"Well, Harry, you seem to be a natural at Charms. You had no problems doing that one, that I could see." Draco stated, with a slight smile.

"Thanks Draco! I read that my mother was a great Charms student, so I studied extra-hard. Even though I don't know her, I still want to make her proud." Said Harry, while Draco nodded at this.

"Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job.", Draco said.

Harry nodded, with a smile on his face, and turned back to his belongings. Taking his schedule out, he put the books he'd need for today in his bag and stacked the others neatly on his desk. Making sure he had extra quills and parchment, he slung his bag onto his shoulder and followed Draco down to the common room.

Harry saw that all the first-years were waiting for them and sent a questioning look at Draco.

"We Slytherins kind of travel in packs,"he said, "Makes it easier to ensure that none of us are cornered by other students and we all get to class on time together." He smiled, "Plus, it makes it appear to the rest of the school that we stick together, per our Esteemed Head of House's instructions, presenting a united front." He said this last in a mock-pompous voice, not realizing that Professor Snape was behind him.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy, it does." Snape said in a silky voice over his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, sir, I was..." Draco squeaked out, blushing to be caught out while the others attempted to stifle their giggles.

"Five points to Slytherin for following my instructions and ensuring that your new dorm-mates understand why they are necessary."

"Thank you, sir" Draco said, relieved that he was not punished for poking fun at his head of house.

"Well, then, let us all get to breakfast." said Snape, as he headed out the door at a slower pace, waiting for the first-years to catch him up and escorting them to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Potter, please see me during your first free period." Snape said, as Harry passed him on the way to sit at the Slytherin table.

Harry nodded and headed to sit next to Draco for breakfast.

Meanwhile, at the Staff Table...

"I don't see what the problem is, Albus. Harry seems to be perfectly happy to be in Slytherin House." squeaked Filius Flitwick.

"What is this, Albus?" asked Snape as he took his seat, "Are you upset that Potter is in my house? He seems to get along with everyone and is respectful, so far. Not trying to do what you have accused me of doing are you? Judging the boy on his parents and not himself, hmm?"

"I just thought he would be in Gryffindor. You know that James and Lily would be upset that he isn't following in their footsteps." stated Dumbledore.

"So, you are judging him based on parents he doesn't even remember and didn't even know much about until he got here? Tut, tut, Albus, bad form!" said Snape as he glared at Dumbledore.

"I agree, Albus," McGonagall said, "You can't expect him to be the same as them when he hasn't even known them. And you know Petunia wouldn't have told him anything until his letter arrived, and even then, she might not have."

"I see your point, Minerva, I just thought..." said Albus wearily

"Just thought what, Albus? The boy has a right to be himself, and you, of all people, should not be holding it against him!" stated McGonagall, vehemently.

"No, you're quite right. We'll just have to keep an eye on him, make sure he adjusts well to this new world he's found himself in." said, Dumbledore, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Indeed we will, headmaster." murmured Snape, as he wondered about the root of this interest in Harry Potter. 'And I'll be keeping an eye on you, old man.' he thought, as he looked over at the subject of this discussion. He was a little shocked to see Harry looking right at him, he seemed to have understood what had just happened at the Staff Table. Harry nodded to him, and turned back to his breakfast before his classmates realized that he wasn't paying attention to them.

Once breakfast ended, the first-years made their way back to the common room with a little conversation.

"So, Harry, are you gonna tell me what you and Bones were talking about last night? I saw you shake her hand as well, does that mean she's your friend?" Draco said this all in a low voice as they entered the common room.

"I'll tell you about that in a few minutes. It seems Professor Snape wants to talk to me first." Harry replied, nodding to the office door where Snape stood looking over at him.

Harry made his way over and followed his head of house into the office. He saw the wards around the door and office become active as Snape closed the door behind him and sat behind his desk, gesturing for Harry to take the seat opposite him.

"I know you're probably wondering why I asked you to see me on only the second day of school." Snape started, "And let me assure you, you are in no trouble."

Hearing this, Harry let out a breath in relief.

"No, I just wanted to commend you on making some friends in other houses on your first day." said Snape. "Although I am curious about your choices..."

"Thank you sir, and I figured I would at least get to know people who were part of my parent's lives, or at least their children." stated Harry. Although he only raised an eyebrow in question, Harry knew he had surprised his head of house so he continued his explanation.

"Neville Longbottom is the son of Frank Longbottom, and the Longbottoms have always been allied with the Potters. Susan Bones' aunt was in the auror corps with my father, so I figured I should make an effort to know her, especially as her aunt is head of the DMLE now." Harry explained.

"Both good choices, based on your reasoning. So, are there any other students you intend to attempt friendship with?" questioned Snape.

"Well, sir, I have already made friends with Draco Malfoy, and am making headway with the other Slytherins. There was a Ravenclaw that I talked to on the train, a muggle-born named Hermione Granger, that seems pretty intelligent, although I don't know if she will be a close friend." said Harry consideringly.

"And are there any students that you have clashed with yet?" Snape asked, as he thought about Harry's choices. 'Definitely a Slytherin, with this line of thinking.' thought Snape.

"There was one sir – Ronald Weasley." said Harry. At Snape's questioning look, he continued. "He accosted me on the train while I was sitting with Draco and the others. Accused me of sitting with the "Slimy Snakes" and has been acting very immaturely towards me when we share classes."

"Ah, yes. Mr. Weasley. I heard his comments in my class, although I did not know about your earlier interactions on the train. I had wondered why and now I know. Undoubtedly you refused his friendship after he insulted those you already consider friends, namely Mr. Malfoy." seeing Harry's nod, he continued, "Yes, unfortunately Mr. Weasley's family is close with the Headmaster and I'm sure that he had assumed you would be friendly with him, as well as a Gryffindor, like your parents were." At this, Harry looked like he wanted to say something, but Snape held him off with a raised hand. "Now, I personally think that your parents, especially Lily, would be proud of you no matter what House you ended up in. And I don't think that you should be exactly like parents that you did not really know, so it is unfair of him to assume such a thing." stated Snape.

"Thank you sir. That's what I was thinking, and why would Dumbledore look so surprised that I ended up in Slytherin? Why would he be so interested in me anyway?" questioned Harry.

Snape thought about this, while noting that the boy in front of him was a definite Slytherin if he was paying that much attention to what others' reactions to his sorting were.

"I cannot answer that, Harry, but I promise you that I will be here for you should anything untoward occur, and will try to find the answers to your questions. In the meantime, I agree with your plan to befriend students in other houses. As you may or may not know, the original purpose of Hogwarts is to unite students from all over the country. I am proud of you for crossing the lines that sorting into different houses can create and support this wholeheartedly." said Snape. "Now, if you have nothing else you wish to discuss, I release you to the common room for the rest of your free period."

"Not right now, sir, although I may call on you in the future." said Harry before vacating his seat and leaving his head of house to ponder his last words.'Well, at least the boy seems to trust me.' he thought.'And I will be keeping an extra eye out for that Weasley boy, there is no excuse for that sort of behavior so soon into their first year. I wonder if Albus is behind that too.'

Once Harry left the office, he headed over to Draco's table, sliding into a seat that he had obviously saved for him. "So, you had some questions, Draco?" he asked.

"Yes I did. Are you friends with Bones now? I saw her offer you her hand." stated Draco.

"Yep. Her aunt was in the auror corps with my father, so I figured I'd get to know her. And maybe I can ask her aunt to tell me a little about him, as I don't know that much." answered Harry.

"Plus, she's the head of the DMLE and that might be a useful connection."stated Draco, thoughtfully, "Yes, good reasoning on that one Harry. So, have any other students in mind for friendship?" he questioned.

"It would be nice to have the rest of Slytherin house on my side." he said, smiling, "Other than that, I'll just have to see who I'm paired up with in classes, and Susan said she'd introduce me to some of her friends as well. I guess I'll just go from there." said Harry.

"I think you have most of the Slytherins already, at least respect-wise, but you should know that not all of them will be friendly unless they think there's something to gain from it." Draco said, truthfully.

"Well, that should be no problem then." Seeing Draco's incredulous look, he continued, "After all, not only are they in the noble house of Slytherin, but also, I'll bring more to it as the famous 'boy-who lived'", said Harry, using quotes around his already hated title and chuckling as Draco caught on and laughed with him.

"Well, come on then, famous 'boy-who-lived', let's get to Transfiguration before we're late." Draco said, still chuckling as he grabbed his bag and started to walk over to where the other first-years waited with another Prefect, ready to escort them.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-) - ES

Chapter 29

Harry's second day went just as well, or maybe even better than his first. He had formed a friendship with Padma Patil, after they were paired up in Transfiguration for their first lesson. He was actually pretty good at Transfiguration, surprising him and his partner as he was one of only two students who were able to change their matchstick into a needle (the other was Hermione, which didn't surprise him at all). Professor McGonagall showed him a rare smile after seeing his accomplishment and rewarding Slytherin house with 5 points. She commented to him after the class had ended that his father was also good in the subject and would be proud of him, which made Harry smile back.

History of Magic was quite boring as the teacher Mr. Binns droned on about goblin rebellions. The only good thing about the class was that he shared it with the Hufflepuffs and was able to talk with Susan and meet her friends, Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan. They enjoyed their class time together uninterrupted, as the ghostly teacher didn't appear to notice that no one was paying him the slightest attention. Harry figured he'd just study on his own for that one, as the teacher didn't even assign homework, or appear to notice the students being bored to death as he rambled on.

Charms was bearable because he was paired with Neville. Of course, Ron had to start bad-mouthing Neville and Harry as soon as he saw this. Professor Flitwick heard and brought Ron up to the front of the class to demonstrate the first charm – the Levitation charm. After failing miserably on the pronunciation (weren't you listening, Mr. Weasley? was Flitwick's question at seeing him unable to successfully perform the charm) and not moving his feather at all, Neville was called up to demonstrate. Although nervous, Neville got his feather to rise a few feet and earned 5 points for Gryffindor. After that, Flitwick moved Ron Weasley to the other side of the class so that Harry and Neville didn't have to hear his jealous sniping them, telling him he would be speaking to Professor McGonagall about his disgraceful behavior. Professor Flitwick pulled him aside as their first Charms class ended, and asked to speak to him. Harry looked over at Draco, who nodded that he would wait for him. Harry turned back to the professor and looked at him questioningly.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I know you are wondering why I asked you to stay." seeing Harry's nod, he continued, "I wanted to speak to you about your mother. You see, I had Lily Potter, or rather Lily Evans as she was known then, as my student when she attended Hogwarts, and she was quite remarkable at Charms."

"Yes sir, I read that she was practically a Charms Mistress with her skill at them."

"Quite," replied Flitwick, while wondering at the statement that he had read about her. 'Did no one talk to the poor boy about his parents?' he thought. "Well, she worked with me on some improvements in Charms and was about to submit them before her tragic end." said Flitwick, wiping his eyes slightly at the thought of his favorite student dying. "Anyway, I asked you to stay because I have some of her old projects and papers if you would like them. I thought that you might like to have something that she worked on..." Flitwick trailed off, hoping he hadn't upset Harry.

"Thank you, sir. I would love to see them. I'm glad you kept them safe. As you may know, I don't have very much from my parents, so this would be great!" said Harry eagerly.

"Okay, then I'll bring some things down to your common room after dinner tonight, as I'm pretty sure you have free periods for the rest of the day." At Harry's nod, he said, "Alright, let's get to dinner then!" said Flitwick, escorting Harry to the door where Draco Malfoy was waiting for him.

That first month seemed to just fly for Harry after his first two of days. He had made a few more friends in all houses and they all seemed to get along. It was not an uncommon sight to see first-years from all four houses sharing a table at the library, exchanging opinions and help on the subjects that they all studied and a few that they didn't. While some of the others were a little nervous to see Harry arrive that for their first study session with 3 other Slytherins, their minds were put to ease as they got to know each other and realized that they were all just first-years trying to do their best in a new school. Their group, which now consisted of Harry, Draco, Blaise Zabini, and Daphne Greengrass of Slytherin, Neville, Dean Thomas and Parvati Patil of Gryffindor, Susan, Hannah Abbott and Ernie MacMillan of Hufflepuff, and Hermione, Padma Patil and Terry Boot of Ravenclaw, had practically claimed one of the tables in the back of the library as their own. Although they all didn't have the same free periods during the week, they all still used that specific table when they did. On weekends they all got together for a few hours to either go over homework that any of them had had some trouble with or discuss other magic that they were not yet studying.

It was during the second one of these weekend sessions that they started discussing the upcoming flying lessons. Hermione and Neville were both nervous, but the others assured them that they would do fine. They would be paired up, Gryffindor with Slytherin and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw for the lessons so Harry and Draco assured Neville they'd help him out while Terry and Susan said the same to Hermione. When Hermione asked about Harry's confidence though he had no experience, he explained that his father was a chaser for the Gryffindor team, so he was hopeful that he inherited 'good flying genes'. This was greeted by chuckles from the rest of the table which Harry received with a smile and chuckle of his own.

The morning of their upcoming flying lessons both Harry and Draco were excited, as were most of their fellow first-years, although both Neville still looked a little green at the prospect. As they ate breakfast, Harry looked over at Neville to give him a thumbs up and a smile of encouragement. Neville tried to return it, but his smile looked more like a grimace. He was distracted in a moment though, as a regal-looking eagle owl brought a package to him at the table. Neville opened it and revealed a ball about the size of an over-large marble that appeared filled with gray smoke. As he held it, the smoke turned red. Harry noticed and hoping to avoid what had happened in his previous life, nudged Draco, asking what it was.

"That's a Remembrall, Harry. When the smoke turns red, like it has in Neville's hand right now, it means you've forgotten something. Problem is, it doesn't tell you what you might of forgotten, so the owner is only reminded of the fact that they've forgotten something but not what. And let's face it, we all forget things, so it's not really useful except to embarrass the owner." Draco remarked as he looked over to see Ron pointing and laughing at Neville who appeared to be deep in thought about what he might have forgotten. The other first-years, not to mention some of the upper-years, at the Gryffindor table were giving Ron dark looks, they evidently didn't like his attitude towards one of their own.

They proceeded through their classes that day, looking forward to the flying class that would take place in the afternoon with the Gryffindors. The Slytherin first-years all rushed to put their bags away in the dorms and walked fast down to the pitch where their flying lessons were to be held. As they arrived, they could see their flying instructor, Madame Hooch, laying out brooms out on the ground at six foot intervals in two rows about twelve feet apart. The Slytherins lined up next to one row and waited for the rest of their classmates to join them.

The Gryffindors came out with Ron telling stories in a loud voice about how he had been flying for years and he was sure that he could fly rings around everyone with all his experience. The other Gryffs looked peeved at this boastfulness, but lined up next to the other row of brooms with little noise. Neville still looked nervous, but lined up so he was across from Harry and Draco, with Dean Thomas on one side and Seamus Finnigan on the other, so he didn't have to be any nearer to Ron's bragging.

Once they had finished lining up, Madame Hooch walked between the two rows making sure that everyone was near a broom. She instructed them on how to get their brooms to jump into their hands. Harry and Draco both had their brooms in the hand after the first try, while Neville's broom flew into his hand after the third time he said the command. They then all positioned themselves on their brooms and Madame Hooch walked between them correcting their positioning. Once they were all ready, Hooch instructed them to hover a few feet above the ground and ran them through some short drills. Harry and Draco had no problems with this, but Neville was gripping the broom so hard his knuckles were white. He managed to go through the drills, but had trouble dismounting his broom. He ended up almost rolling off of it and, as he did, his Remembrall fell out of his pocket.

Ron saw this and laughed while he went to grab it. Unfortunately, Hooch was putting the brooms away and didn't see. Neville demanded it back, but Ron, already being taller than him, held it out of his reach. At this moment, Harry stepped forward and demanded that the red-headed twit hand the Remembrall back over to Neville.

"What's it to you, Slytherin? Why do you care what I do to this squib's toy?" sneered Ron.

"Well, Neville is my friend, and friends stick together. Besides, Neville is obviously not a squib, since he got into Hogwarts." Harry bit out, while trying to contain the insults he wanted to add. 'How did I never see that he was such a jerk before?' thought Harry.

At this moment, Madam Hooch returned and took in the situation. She asked what was happening and the Gryffindor girls explained that Ron had taken Neville's Remembrall. She turned a stern eye on Ron and told him to return it, which he did, all the while muttering bad-naturedly under his breath about slimy snakes and their stupid squib friends. Neville walked back into the castle with Dean, Harry and their other friends, Remembrall securely tucked into his pocket.

As they walked in, though, it seemed that the other Gryffindor students had taken offense to Ron's behavior.

"Hey Ron, why are you talking bad about Neville? He's supposed to be your house-mate and you know that McGonagall would be upset if she got another bad report about you." said Parvati.

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be talking about the other houses like that. We should be able to make friends regardless of house. Or maybe you're too close-minded to do that?" Lavendar chimed in.

Ron was berated in this fashion until they reached the tables in the Great Hall, but continued grumbling and not making any real response. He sat far away from Neville with his back to the Slytherin table, while the others made small talk during dinner. It seemed to Harry that he had already made some changes, and he was happy with the way the other students had reacted. 'Maybe inter-house unity is possible.' thought Harry, as he turned back to his dinner.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-) - ES

Chapter 30

Between homework, flying lessons and the study sessions on the weekend, it seemed to Harry that the time since his arrival had just flown by. It was now only a week before Halloween and, although Harry was looking forward to the feast, he couldn't help but be worried that something would happen. He must have been more worried than he thought, because his friends noticed during one of their weekend meetings in the library and kept shooting him concerned looks, until Draco finally spoke up.

"Harry, are you alright? You look like you're really thinking hard about something and have been distracted all week."

"It's just that I'm not feeling well about Halloween. I know it's supposed to be a great feast and all, but it's the anniversary of my parent's death, so I guess I'm worried that something bad will happen again." said Harry, hoping his friends would believe his reply. In truth, he was upset to think that everyone would be celebrating while he would be thinking about his parents' sacrifice, but he was also concerned that Quirrell would try something similar to last time.

"Oh, Harry,"said Susan, "we must seem so thoughtless to be talking about what great fun it will be while you're thinking about your parents. I hope you can accept my apology." she said, as the others chimed in with their own apologies.

"That's alright guys. It's just that I don't feel like celebrating that much, it's not that kind of day for me. That shouldn't ruin your enjoyment of it." replied Harry

"No, you're right Harry, although it's Halloween, it's still an important day for another reason to you, and it seems a little thoughtless of the headmaster to announce it as being great fun. I mean, sure, people were even celebrating that day in 1981 when your parents died, because of the vanquishing of You-Know-Who and not thinking that you were now an orphan because of it." said Susan.

When Harry looked at her questioningly, Susan said, "I remember my aunt complaining every year that people have these grand parties on Halloween and shoot off fireworks, meaning she has to go out and arrest a few people who get carried away. And she gets upset that they don't remember that the reason they celebrate is the same reason you don't have your parents. She really was fond of your father, you know."

"Thanks Susan, I'll have to thank her for that next time I write to her." replied Harry.

"No problem, Harry. And I'm glad that you're writing to her, she was pleased to hear that you're back in the magical world and that we're friends."said Susan, blushing a little at that last statement.

"You know me, I have good taste in friends!" said Harry with a laugh. The rest of the table joined in at that comment and were happier that Harry was smiling again. 'I'll just have to keep my eyes and ears open for any mischief that night. Maybe I'll talk to Professor Snape.' thought Harry before mentally pulling himself back to his current task – finding a way to get Neville a new wand.

"So, can we talk about something I've been curious about?" started Harry. Getting nods from the others, he said "I want to talk about wands, where the materials to make them come from, why they match themselves with certain people, how they're made. That kind of stuff."

"There are a few books on wand-lore in the shelves, but I've not really read up on them yet." said Hermione.

"What? Something the great Hermione doesn't know yet? Impossible!" said Terry, with a smile as she smacked his arm playfully.

"I know some of that, but not much," started Padma. At their looks, she continued, "I was curious how Parvati and I could be identical twins and not have identical wands, so I asked my cousin Pramesh, before I came to Hogwarts. He's apprenticed to a wand maker in India, so while he was visiting for our birthday, I took him aside and he gave me a quick run-down." Seeing she had their attention, she said, "He told me that the cores and wood respond to our unique magical signature. He said that although Parvati and I are identical on the outside, we each have different magical strengths, and something in the wand calls to those strengths, which is why it's best to use a wand that has 'picked' you and not someone else's." she explained.

"Maybe that's why my wand doesn't seem to work so well," said Neville.

"What do you mean, Neville?" asked Hannah.

"Well, my gran is always comparing me to my father, and made me use his wand, saying that he was a great wizard with it..." he mumbled this last part.

"But Neville, if this is true, maybe you should see if you can get your own wand. If you're noticing that it doesn't seem to work as well for you, that could be holding you back from reaching your full potential as a wizard."said Terry

"I'll have to see if I can talk to my gran about it and get a better wand. You said there were books about this, Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "I'll have to see if I can borrow a book then, so she'll believe me and not try to accuse me of trying to get rid of it just because it's my fathers." said Neville.

"You should write to her and quote the book, so she can check for herself and not say something that mean to you." said Hannah, in an understanding voice.

'Looks like my plan to get him a new wand early will work.' thought Harry, satisfied that Neville had spoken up. 'He's becoming the brave wizard that I knew.' he thought, 'and much sooner than previously. Glad I thought to make friends with him that first day, it's obvious that he only needed a little confidence and us all working together is providing him with some of it.' Harry smiled at the thought that he was not only thwarting Dumbledore's plans for him, but also helping those he considered his friends.

After dinner that evening, Harry made his way to Professor Snape's office door and knocked. The door opened to reveal Snape sitting at his desk with some paperwork.

"Mr. Potter, what can I do for you?" he asked, while gesturing to the seat across from him.

"Well, sir, I was hoping to talk to you about something."Harry started.

"Go ahead."Snape replied.

"It's just, I know that everyone is looking forward to the Halloween feast, and I'm feeling a little anxious about it myself. It's not a pleasant day for me, and I feel like something bad might happen" said Harry.

"Ah, yes. I understand your feelings on the feast. I too do not like to see people celebrating when I am reminded of what that celebration cost us – the deaths of your parents is no reason to celebrate, in my mind, and of course, knowing this, you might feel anxiety that something else bad would happen to you." said Snape. Harry nodded at this statement.

"You might join me here if you wish, instead of attending the feast. I abstain from attending these superficial celebrations, instead using the time to mourn the loss of my friend and remember her achievements." seeing Harry's surprised look, he continued, "Your mother was a great friend to me, even before Hogwarts, and is worth remembering in this way. She always thought of others and had friends in all houses, much as you do. She would be very proud of you, Harry." said Snape.

"Sir, as long as you don't mind, I would like to join you instead of attending the feast." said Harry.

"Seeing as I have already invited you, I definitely don't mind." Snape replied, with a small smirk. "You can meet me here and I will take you to my quarters for dinner instead of the feast on that night."

"Thank you, sir." said Harry. 'I never knew he did this! I'll have to find out what else that old goat kept from me!' he thought, as he left the office to join his friends in the common room.

"What was that all about?" asked Draco, as Harry sat down next to him.

"Oh, I just talked to Professor Snape about Halloween, and he invited me to join him in his chambers for dinner that night instead of attending." replied Harry.

"That's nice of him. I know that he usually keeps to himself on Halloween, so you should feel lucky that he invited you."

Harry nodded and started setting up a wizarding chess set to play with Draco.

Soon, too soon, to Harry's mind, the weather changed from crisp autumn days to cold rainy ones. No more could his group of friends go outside to enjoy themselves on the weekends. No more walking around the grounds, unless they huddled under an umbrella, and none of them wanted to do that. So, they found themselves spending most of their time in the library together. The only problem that any of them had with that was that they couldn't talk loud or play any games. Harry decided that another visit to Snape was in order. Maybe he could help them.

Harry knocked on his head of house's door and was admitted. After being invited to sit down, Harry thought about all he had learned of his formerly least-liked Professor. About how he had told Harry stories of his mother's childhood on Halloween during dinner (until they were interrupted by an alarm – Harry should have known that Quirrell would still manage to get a troll into the school. No one was injured this time, thank Merlin, but still.) and how he treated his students with care. This was a far cry from what he was led to believe about the man last time.

"Earth to Mr. Potter. Are you okay?" said Snape, looking concerned.

"Sorry, sir, I was just woolgathering."

"That's fine. Now, can I ask what has brought you here this evening?" asked Snape

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if there was such a thing as an all-house common room? You see, with the weather now, we can't all get together outside and the library is somewhat restrictive with what we can do." said Harry.

"By restrictive, you mean that you can't talk above a low voice and no games are allowed, correct?" asked Snape with a smirk.

"Yes, sir. I mean, we do spend a lot of time studying together, but we want to have somewhere to have fun as well, and..."

"I believe I can help you out there, Mr. Potter. There are some empty classrooms on each floor. I'm sure that if you ask Professor McGonagall, she'll allow you to use one for your gatherings." seeing Harry's look, he continued, "As Deputy Headmistress, this falls under her domain." at this Harry nodded, "I can write you a pass if you'd like to talk to her this evening about it?"

"Yes sir, that would be great!" smiled Harry.

And so, after a brief conversation, McGonagall assigned an all-houses common room for Harry and his friends to use on the second floor. She even insisted on transfiguring the furniture herself and gave them a couple of couches, some love-seats, and a few single chairs and some tables. To Harry's surprise, she made them in neutral earth-tones and then finished by putting a small Hogwarts banner above the fireplace. She told him that the fireplace would be maintained as soon as she notified the Hogwarts elves, and put a small plaque on the door announcing the room's purpose as "All-house common room".

The following day, Professor McGonagall announced during breakfast that, at the instigation of a student, she was creating an all-house common room on each floor of the castle. She then awarded Slytherin 20 points for inter-house unity, all the while smiling over at Harry. When Draco nudged him, he smiled. He looked over at his friends and saw them smiling over at him, while Dean and Neville gave him a thumbs-up. Yes, things were definitely looking up.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-) - ES

Chapter 31

Albus was angry, no, furious! After McGonagall's announcement this morning, he had requested a Staff Meeting for later in the day. 'How dare she!' he thought to himself. 'Harry is not supposed to have this many friends, he's supposed to be isolated and lonely. All my plans were for naught!' He tried to get his emotions under control, but was having some difficulty as he had never had one of his pawns move against his plans in such a fashion before. And to have his Deputy Headmistress make such an announcement at breakfast! He was caught completely off-guard but clapped with the rest of the staff, eye-twinkle in full force while inside he was fuming. He had to gain control over the boy again if his plans were to reach fruition. That was why he called the Staff Meeting – he would find out the reason his Deputy had made such a decision without his knowledge and hopefully put a stop to what he saw as the boy's meddling with his plans.

Later that afternoon, in the Staff Room...

Albus arrived as the others were settling into their seats. Taking his seat at the head of the table, he appeared to survey his staff. In reality, he was using Legilimency to try and see what they were all thinking. Many appeared surprised that he had called this meeting on such short notice, although Professors Snape and McGonagall seemed to have expected something like this, and looked to be slightly wary. Done with his mental probing, he called the meeting to order.

"I know that you are all wondering why I have called this meeting." at their nods, he continued, "I was concerned over the formation of these all-house common rooms." at their shocked faces, he said "Perhaps, Minerva, you can explain why you felt the need to do this without consulting the rest of us?"

"Albus, you cannot be serious!" exclaimed McGonagall, "Inter-house unity is something we have always worked towards, and I thought you, of all people, would encourage the dissipation of animosity between the students. There have been several altercations in the past few years, especially between Slytherin house and Gryffindor house, that required treatment at St. Mungo's due to their severity. I stand by my decision and, as you well know, it is within my responsibilities to oversee such a thing. Do any of you object to the formation of these all-house common rooms?" she asked her colleagues.

"I, for one, approve such a novel approach to solving the sometimes open hostilities between the houses. This school was formed to bring people together, not drive them apart!" squeaked Flitwick, as the others nodded at his words.

"Besides, Albus, there was some consultation – I was the one to help Mr. Potter with this idea and sent him to see Minerva last evening. I am quite proud that he wants to interact with other students, regardless of house affiliation. The child already has friends in each of the houses and it is my hope that the others will see this as an example of how they should interact, instead of the open hostility that many of them have against Slytherin." said Snape.

"You are quite right, Severus." Madam Pomfrey chimed in, "In the years since the war against You-Know-Who started, the amount of students I have seen for injuries from these petty inter-house rivalries has dramatically increased. At least, this way, there is a chance for better relations between them. And who knows, maybe the upper years will see this and stop trying to hex each other in the hallways." Pomfrey said hopefully.

"I feel that this is a great way for the students to get together, without having to crowd into the library or go outside. And I'm sure that Minerva has put some alarms on the rooms in case of any incidents." at this McGonagall nodded so Professor Sprout continued, "I'm glad to see some of my Puffs are among young Mr. Potter's friends. As you know, my house is known for loyalty and hard-work. That shouldn't mean that they are loyal to only themselves, however, and I am pleased that Mr. Potter has been able to cross the lines of House affiliation to make some friends. It sets a good example of what they can do if they work together, instead of working against each other."

"I would like to mention that I have seen an increase in all of Mr. Potter's friends as far as academic achievement, as well, so it seems that Pomona is quite right. Mr. Potter and everyone in his little group of friends have the highest scores in all their classes, and show themselves proficient at the practical work as well, according to all of your reports." stated McGonagall, while the others nodded in agreement.

"It appears that they, too, have discovered the benefits of working together, even if they have not outwardly acknowledged such a thing. I'm glad that one of my Snakes had the courage to approach his fellow students and form such a group. I think we can expect great things from Mr. Potter." Snape said.

"Well, it appears that everyone is in concurrence about this, Albus. Do you still wish to question my decision about these all-house common rooms? Or are you satisfied with our explanations?" said McGonagall, in a voice that brooked no argument.

"No, my dear, you have explained it quite well. I just wanted to make sure that this was a thought-out plan and not an attempt to create more opportunities to fight without supervision." Dumbledore said.

His response, while sounding like he was agreeable, left more than a few of the teachers a little upset. Dumbledore closed the meeting and left to return to his office. While the others were departing, McGonagall approached Snape.

"Severus, could we meet in your quarters later? I would like to resume our game of chess. As I remember, you are one game up on me and I would like to chance to remedy that situation." McGonagall asked.

Snape knew by this that she wanted to have a private conversation with him, and acquiesced, "My dear Minerva, if you should wish to lose again, who am I to stop you? I will see you at 8?"

McGonagall nodded, knowing that Snape had gotten the idea, and would speak with her later.

Severus Snape's quarters, later that evening...

Snape turned to the door as a knock was heard. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was eight o' clock. Waving his wand, the door opened to reveal Minerva McGonagall. Gesturing for her to enter, he turned back and sealed the door after her with another wave of his wand and went to join his guest in front of the fireplace, where the chess table was already set up.

"So, Minerva, what can I do for you this fine evening?" asked Snape, as he poured them both a dram of scotch.

"Well, Severus, I am hoping you can shed a little light on the mystery that is Harry Potter. I'm also hoping that I'm not wrong in assuming that you, too, are a little suspicious of the headmaster taking so much interest in the boy." said McGonagall.

"You're quite right, I have noticed his concern for the child. As for the mystery of Harry Potter, you'll have to be more specific." answered Snape.

"It's just, I know that he was raised by Petunia and have heard a few reports from Arabella that Harry was very shy and quiet."

"Wait, you mean Arabella Figg from the Order?"asked Snape, "How would she know what Harry is like?"

"Apparently, Dumbledore placed her near the Dursleys in Little Whinging to keep an eye on him. Again, this is just something to add to the list of things that Dumbledore has done to interfere with Mr. Potter's life." replied McGonagall.

"What do you mean by that? Has he interfered in other ways that you know of Minerva?"

"Well, you know that Lily didn't get along with Petunia, regardless of her attempts to." Snape nodded at this, "Lily told me once that Petunia and she had been quite close, but that it was magic that came between them. So, I'm pretty sure that she would not have left her obviously magical son to Petunia's care. After their parents were killed, they had a very public falling out at the funeral and she didn't think they would ever make it up. I attended the funeral myself and remember that argument, Petunia claimed that it was Lily's fault that they were targets of some mass-murdering psycho. Of course, she knew it was You-Know-Who, but couldn't say that because of the Statute of Secrecy. Because of that, I very highly doubt that they were on the list of guardians in the Potters' will. So, I started to have doubts as to Albus' intentions towards the boy." Snape gestured for her to continue. "My doubts were solidified when I overheard Arabella giving Albus a report on the boy. She said that he appeared quite small for his age and was often bruised. Albus brushed it off as children's horse-play and said that he was sure that Harry would hit his growth spurt, he was just young." Snape appeared shocked that Dumbledore would not investigate the boy's well-being. He had assured Snape many times over the years that the boy was hidden and well-taken care of. If what McGonagall said was true (and he had no reason to doubt it), Dumbledore had not only lied to him, but had placed the boy in a home that was quite unfit!

At Snape's shocked look, McGonagall continued, "Now these doubts have changed to suspicion as I see the way he is reacting to the boy – first because he is a Slytherin, and then over the fact that he has friends in all the houses. It is ridiculous the amount he is trying to control this child's life! I mean, I'm glad that he showed up looking fine and is in your house, as I know how protective you are of your Snakes. But his attitude toward anything to do with the boy is out of control!" exclaimed McGonagall.

Once Snape found his voice, he replied "I also have suspicions towards the headmaster's involvement in his life, but I had no idea of the level of manipulation he has sunk to with regards to even his home placement! Albus assured me that he was well-taken care of! To put the child with Petunia and not even check up on him! He has a lot to answer for." McGonagall nodded at this, a sad look on her face. "However,"Snape continued, "We cannot do anything about it right now. You have my word I will speak with young Mr. Potter and assure that his home-life amenable before he returns to that house." Seeing McGonagall about to protest, he said, "Minerva, we simply do not have any evidence that would be admissible. The best thing for us to do is watch out for the child, and encourage the other teachers to do the same. By all reports, he is well-liked by all of them, something I haven't seen since his mother was a student here, and hopefully they will all do right by him. His friends will also stand with him and most of the school has already noticed that he does not fit their previous definition of a Slytherin – he seems to have qualities that would have placed him in any of the houses, but his ambition won out and so he's a Slytherin. I must say, he is quite ambitious if one considers that his study group comes from all houses and has already stood together against others." concluded Snape.

"What do you mean by that last statement, Severus?" queried McGonagall.

"I trust you have noticed Mr. Weasley's attitude towards Mr. Potter?" seeing her nod, he continued, "Well, it appears that Mr. Weasley takes great offense to Mr. Potter's friendship with the other students when Mr. Potter turned that same friendship with him down on the train ride here. You see, Mr. Weasley insulted Mr. Malfoy at their first meeting, and Mr. Potter already considered him a friend, so he gave Mr. Weasley an earful and sent him on his way. From the very first day, I have witnessed this antagonism between them. Mr. Potter refuses to submit to him, and his friends do the same. They have already defended Mr. Potter to him and refuse to listen to him putting the others down." explained Snape.

"I have witnessed some of this behavior, and have had Weasley in detention already for his bad attitude. As you know, I am in charge of detentions and parent contact for such things, and have put him in detention, or had others do so for this. Albus assured me that the Weasley boy's heart is in the right place, when I spoke to him about it, and asked me to let me off the hook, as it were. I'm thinking that if I send a note to Molly, she will protest to Albus as well. Maybe I'll send a note to Arthur instead, he seems to be the more reasonable of the two. This behavior of his needs to stop before it escalates." said McGonagall.

"I'll trust you to handle that, then Minerva. In the meantime, I'll speak to Pomona and Poppy about keeping an eye out for Mr. Potter. I'd appreciate it if you could speak to Filius and Aurora about doing the same. In case you're wondering, I wouldn't bother asking Cuthbert – he barely notices he has students at this point, while Argus and Hagrid report directly to Dumbledore, so would be no help to us. I already know that Irma has been watching over Mr. Potter and his group due to the large amount of time they spend in the library, and she has assured me that she has his best interests at heart." concluded Snape.

McGonagall nodded at his statement.

"Now, then, if there's nothing else, let's get to this rousing chess game! I look forward to having two wins over you."Snape smirked, as he refilled their glasses and turned to the chess table.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Only the premise of this story belongs to me – the whole HP universe most obviously belongs to JK Rowling. I just like taking it all out to play with for a little while :-) - ES

Chapter 32

While the staff meeting was going on, unbeknown to any but those involved, Harry and his friends were in the newly designated all-house common room on the second floor. They had been there since right after breakfast, only leaving to join their class-mates for lunch in the Great Hall. To say that they were all surprised by the announcement at this morning's breakfast would have been an understatement.

Immediately after breakfast was concluded, the group of friends from the other houses came over to the Slytherin table to meet up with Draco, Harry, Blaise and Daphne. All of them had smiles on their faces as they turned to who they considered their leader.

"So, Harry, any other surprises for us today, hmm?" asked Susan, while looking over at the other Slytherins.

"Don't look at me that way, Susan," Draco started, "I didn't know any of this was happening either."

"If you must know, I talked to Professor Snape about the possibility for an all-house common room last night. He suggested I bring the idea to Professor McGonagall, and wrote me a pass so I could speak with her last night. I talked to her about it and she designated one of the empty classrooms on the second floor, did some transfiguration on the furniture and put a plaque on the door. I didn't know she was going to do one on each floor. I was just looking for someplace we could all get together without worrying about being too loud." said Harry.

"Yeah, and you wanted somewhere to play some games..." snickered Terry.

"Well, yeah, that as well. But honestly, I had no idea she was going to announce it like that or make the other ones." said Harry

"I think that they're a great idea!" exclaimed Hermione, "I think that a lot of the problems between the houses are because they're so isolated from each other and have no place to see each other besides classes."

"That's probably what Professor McGonagall thought as well, and the most likely reason that she went ahead and created the other ones – to encourage unity in the school." said Neville, logically.

"Regardless of why she did it, I'm glad you came up with the idea Harry!" Parvati enthused, "Now, show us where this wondrous common room is!"

Harry then proceeded to the second floor all-house common room. He pointed out the plaque so they'd remember which room it was and entered, bowing them all into the room with a playful flourish. "Your room, my ladies and gentlemen!" he smiled at them.

He watched as they all looked around and then made themselves comfortable on the various seats. He saw that the fireplace was already lit and there was a bell-pull near the mantelpiece. Curious, he pulled it while the others watched to see what he was doing. Almost immediately, a house-elf wearing what looked to be a tea-towel with the Hogwarts Crest appeared near Harry.

"Can's Dibbly be helping you, young master?" asked the house-elf in a squeaky voice.

"Yes, Dibbly, I wanted to know why this bell-pull is here and now, why you appeared when I pulled it?" replied Harry.

"Mistress McGonagall gave us instructions that we's should be here to give you snacks and maintain the fire." squeaked Dibbly, "So, we's put a bell-pull so we's can be knowing whens yous needs us. We's also will clean this room and the others like it at night."

"That sounds like a lot of work, Dibbly. Are you sure it isn't too much bother?" asked Harry, as Dibbly shook his head so hard his ears flapped.

"Oh, no, young master, there is being too many of us for the work, so I's volunteered for this room. Now I is being happy because you is the first one to call." Dibbly beamed at him.

"So, you're happy that we called you?" asked Hermione, from behind Harry.

"Oh, yes, young mistress. House-elves loves to work, and our magics come from serving powerful wizards. And young master is a very strong wizard, so I wills be more powerful too!" exclaimed Dibbly.

"Well, Dibbly, can we have some drinks? Maybe a tea set and some pumpkin juice for now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, young master, Dibbly bes right back with your drinksies." with that Dibbly disappeared.

"Wow, I never knew about that!" exclaimed Draco, as several of the others looked at him. "I mean, I knew that house-elves were born to serve, and got their magic from working for wizards, but I never knew that a wizard's magic level affected their house-elves magic levels."

At that moment, Dibbly reappeared levitating a full tea set with biscuits and a dozen small containers of pumpkin juice. He put them down on a table and then disappeared with a pop. Everyone admired the tea service, while Harry poured himself a cup and made his tea. The others followed his example and grabbed their own drinks, settling back down on the seats while Harry took one for himself – a comfy chair right near the fireplace. He noticed a trunk near the fireplace and pulled it over to explore the contents. He found a couple of chess sets, some exploding snap decks and a few muggle games. Calling their attention, Harry showed what he had found. Everyone crowded around excitedly and started taking games out to play amongst themselves. Dean and Hermione were especially excited to see Monopoly, Sorry and Scrabble.

When the games were put out, everyone moved around to participate in the games they wanted. Once Dean and Hermione had explained the muggle games to the pure-bloods, there were a couple of people crowded around each table. Harry and Draco decided to play wizards chess, while Ernie had joined the group around the Monopoly board. Daphne and Susan both decided to be observers, as they had never played muggle games before and wanted to see how it was done before attempting it themselves.

When Harry noticed the time, it was almost lunch, so he called out across the room "Lunch in 10 minutes!". The others put a stasis charm on their board games, as most were unfinished, and got ready to leave for lunch. They went down and ate quickly, wanting to return to their new common room for some more fun. The group all sat at the Slytherin table, having decided that they would alternate tables for weekend lunch-times – another idea from Harry to help with inter-house unity that appeared to work as they only received a few raised eyebrows from their house-mates. The next house would be Gryffindor, and they expected some hostility from them, or more precisely, Ron Weasley. Not that this would stop them, but it would be an annoyance they would have to deal with.

They returned to their common room and to their games, for the ones still in progress. Harry was quite pleased as he surveyed his friends, glad that he had approached Snape, and even happier that he had taken the first step by approaching the people he now called friends. 'And to think, Dumbles wanted to stop me from this – well, maybe not exactly this, but he did try his hardest to keep me from having lots of friends in my previous life. If only I had realized it earlier, maybe I would have done things a little differently. I definitely won't be walking to my death this time – I'll not be a martyr for that old goat's idea of the Greater Good!' Harry thought.

A voice brought Harry out of his thoughts, the voice of the usually quiet Daphne Greengrass.

"What are you thinking about Harry? Or is it too personal for me to ask?" queried Daphne.

"No, it's not personal. In fact, I was just thinking that I'm lucky to have you all for friends." at her surprised look, he continued, "No, really. I don't know if you've noticed, but we've all been doing well in our school-work because we work together and now, even the Deputy Headmistress has given her blessing in the form of this awesome room! The past few months have flown by because I've been having a good time with all of you, and the work definitely seems easier to understand." Harry explained.

"I have to agree with you Harry, and I'm sure that the others would as well. I think we all feel lucky to have formed this group, but I think that you're the reason that we are all doing so well, and we're the lucky ones to be friends with you." smiled Daphne, as Harry blushed.

"I, uh, really Daphne? You really feel that way?" asked Harry while Daphne nodded, smiling again.

"Yes, because you were the one who came to us and introduced yourself. You didn't let house affiliation stop you from becoming friends with Neville on that first day in Potions and Susan in Astronomy that night. You cared more about the person than the house they came from, and it made the rest of us see that we're not so different. We're all just starting in this new experience at Hogwarts, and you've become almost the leader of us, without even trying." seeing Harry about to protest, she continued, "No Harry, it's true and I'm sure that everyone else here feels the same way. You've set the standard for how we should treat others and we work together well, but we would never have formed a group like this if you didn't start it. We were all too wrapped up in house affiliation and what we've heard to judge for ourselves. Then you come here and start talking to people regardless of who they are or what color their robes are and voila! Our little group is doing quite well academically and even, as you said, the Deputy Headmistress gives her blessing and acknowledges that you started a trend that could change Hogwarts to be a better place."

"Hear! Hear!" said Dean, while a few of the others cheered. Harry now realized that the others must have heard them talking and gathered around while Daphne was talking.

"She's right, you know." said Padma and Parvati in that eerie way they had of saying things at the same time. 'Probably a twin thing' thought Harry.

"Yeah, Harry," Draco chimed in, "I'll be the first to admit I didn't think I'd have any friends outside of Slytherin, and you've changed that, just by being you."

"I know that I wouldn't do nearly as well without this group, so I have to agree with Daphne." said Neville, "we are the lucky ones." he concluded, with a smile as the rest of the group nodded at his statement.

Harry blushed and smiled at them. He still thought he was the lucky one to have them all as friends. 'That's because I know how it could have turned out.' he thought, consideringly. 'And I'll do what I can to change things so that Hogwarts is a better place and all of our lives are better than they could have been.'


End file.
